Is This a Dream?
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Hannah loves Death note and Naruto, but when a series of strange occurances pulls her into the death note world, how will she get on with her new partner in crime, Uzumaki Naruto? Rated T for some colorful vocab on Naruto and Hanna's part.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if my beginning sux, I hope it gets better. ^.^ If you have any sugestions for where this story should go next, message me, I get blocked sometimes. R&R's always appriciated, and I will probably thank you for them.**

* * *

><p>It was an average day: well, it started out average. Hannah was reading some of her favorite manga, Naruto.<p>

"Heh, the rasengan spins look so real." She started to run her finger over the swirls and suddenly she started to feel a light breeze on her face. She set the book of pictures down and went to the window on the other side of the room. It closed with ease, but the breeze was getting bigger. She turned around to her manga, and in the middle of it there was a small whirl wind. The weirdest thing about it, was it was growing. _Maybe if I close the book, it would stop the whirl wind._ Unable to see very well, papers were flying everywhere, she carefully started to walk toward it. It was getting more difficult to walk and Hannah's feet slipped from under her and she fell into the hard wood floor. She started moving and she realized too late, _I'm being sucked in!_ Desperately trying to grab anything she could another one of her manga flew from the shelf and landed in front of her. Not able to see what she was grabbing, she grasped hold of the manga with not enough time to let it go before she was sucked in for good.

She tumbled down, through this mysterious whirlwind, which was surprisingly rather calm on the inside, until she could faintly see light again. She closed her eyes and covered her face, not wishing to see where she was heading.

On the other end, Naruto was training and had just preformed the rasengan again, when he heard a faint shrill scream and what sounded like someone falling. The scream got louder, and as he carefully turned around there was definitely something falling from the sky. He quickly produced a shadow clone and sent it to take care of whatever it was but it didn't have to go far. A girl about the same age as Naruto fell onto the clone and dropped a book that promptly flew open to a random page. The girl gasp and screamed some more when she realized what happened, and Naruto, still in the middle of rasengan, lost thought of it for a moment. The pages of her book started turning in a wild frenzy and this girl that fell from the sky stared at it in horror as a faint black light creeped out of the wild pages. There was a loud 'boomph' and the two kids could no longer see where they were.

Hannah opened her eyes, and groaned at the undeniable pain in the back and side of her head. She sat up with much loss of balance and rubbed the sore spots. Not able to see very well, she tried to figure out what happened. It looked like night, but it had been daylight just a few moments ago. She started looking around herself and just found grass, trees, a teenage boy in orange, some wild flowers- _ WAIT what!_ She looked back to the teen who lay not more than a yard or few meters away. At a closer glance Hannah recognized the boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

"No, no this isn't possible. There's no way I can be in Konoha!" And the truth that she would realize later, is that she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, i managedd to get two chapters out the same day. I think this chapter is quite awesome, and has quite a bit of humor, but you (the reader) can decide for yourself. Comments questions always welcome, and anything you wish to suggest is cool with me, I might use it and give you creds.^w^**

* * *

><p>"!" Hannah lets out a loud scream and Naruto comes to and jumps to his feet. Looking around for the source of the scream he looks directly at Hannah, who was frozen in shock.<p>

"What was that for? Who are you?" Hannah can tell he's just as freaked out as she is.

"Whadda ya mean who am I? Why are YOU, you!" Hannah stands up and steps toward the kid in orange and grabs him by the collar. Putting on a brave face, she shakes him slightly.

"What kind of question is that?" Hannah lets go of Naruto and crouches to the ground.

"I don't know! I was reading and I got pulled into this whirl wind and then I fell and then there was a black light and then we were here!"

"All I remember is training, you coming out of nowhere, and then hearing you scream." Naruto sits down next to Hannah. Hannah looks over to him.

"Whatever it is we're in, we're in it together now. My name is Hannah, and I already know yours."

"That, scares me more. Why?" Sighing Hannah looks up, thinking how to break the news that Naruto wasn't real, or, well he wasn't an actual person. She couldn't say that, it would just make him more confused.

"You see, you were created as a character in a story. Somehow, when I was reading said story, I got pulled into your world along with whatever story this is. I think when you were using your rasengan, the mixture of your chakra with whatever presence made me end up in your world in the first place, reacted somehow and we ended up in whatever story this is, together."

"…W-wait, so you want me to believe that I'm just a story character, even though I'm just as much a person as you!"

"You are now, both of us aren't from here so, our best bet would probably be to stay together. If one of us gets out, the other will too and then we can figure out how to send the other one back."

"But, if it was my rasengan that sent us here in the first place, maybe if I throw it in reverse it'll send us back."

"…Wishful thinking, I don't even know WHAT book we were sent into, much less where it might have gone. For all we know, it could still be in your world. And with our luck, it probably is."

"… So we have to work together?"

"It looks like it. As weird and messed up as this is, I'm glad I'm with you and not Sasuke."

"… You know Sasuke?"

"I know OF him, and pretty much everyone else. But I'll say that out of all of them, I'm pretty sure I'm glad it's you that's here with me." Hannah looks at Naruto and gives a small smile.

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel-" Naruto's face perks up as he feels more important.

"You'll definitely make me feel smarter, which will help my self-esteem, which in turn may help me find out how to get us outta here." Hannah looks back to her feet, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"…uh-" Naruto's face droops. Hannah catches that and giggles slightly.

"Also, I've always, kinda had a, fancy for you." Hannah blushes a light shade of red as Naruto comes out of his depression. He gives a playful punch to her arm and a toothy grin.

"You're not too bad yourself, Hannah."

"Hey, can I ask something kinda weird?"

"Shoot."

"Can I borrow your jacket?"

"WHA-!"

"It's just, my shirt. It, uh has characters from stories and if it has one of the characters from whatever story this is it might not go over well if someone sees."

"Uh, I-I guess. I mean, I suppose that makes sense." Naruto strips his jacket and tosses it at Hannah.

"Thanks, but our first order of business is to figure out where we are. None of this looks very familiar."

"Hey," Naruto points to a sidewalk. "There are some people over there, maybe we could ask them." Hannah follows Naruto's finger and nearly passes out when she sees who Naruto wants to ask. It's Light Yagami and Naomi. Naruto starts to walk toward them.

"NO!" Hannah Jumps up after him and knocks him to the ground in the shadow of a tree. "No, don't talk to him, I-I know where we are now and HE is not someone you wanna bother." Hannah is trying her best to look serious but Naruto is staring up at her, with the lightest shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Okay, okay. No offense or anything, but do you think you could get off my hips?" Hannah starts to blush furiously as she realizes that she DID in fact have Naruto pinned to the ground, her hips pressed against him as her long hair, which she had tried to manage by putting up in a clip, hung past her shoulders and just above Naruto's face. She swallowed dryly and sat up releasing the strange blond. Both of them just sat there for a while, silent.

"So, if you know where we are, is there anyone that can help us?"

"Huh!" Still trying to snap out of the fact that she had practically molested Naruto without intending to, Hannah wasn't paying much attention and the question caught her off guard. "Oh r-right, uh there might be SOMEONE, but he might be busy with something else. I mean, he's a genius, but I'm not sure if even he could figure out this mess."

"Do you, know how to find him? Sounds mysterious."

"I-I, I think I remember where he's staying. I don't know if now is a good time though, I'm almost positive there are others with him."

"Well that's great, more help!"

"Not exactly, it would be best to have as few people as possible know we're here. I'm not sure how our presence will affect the plot and frankly, I'd rather not find out by experimentation."

"So then, how do we get help?"

"…We wait."

Hannah and Naruto stand outside the hotel and wait for the task force to exit so they can slip in. It takes some time, but eventually the last people exit and the two of them slip in trying to look inconspicuous as they travel through the halls to the door. Hannah blows out a large breath and turns to Naruto.

"You go somewhere else."

"What, WHY!"

"Because, I'll think better of how to explain it if I don't have to worry about you." Naruto huffs but leaves, muttering curses under his breath. Hannah turns back to the door and confidently knocks on it.

"What is it?" She's almost shocked to hear a voice on the other side. But she just knocks again. "I said what is it?"

"Open the door!" Hannah plays on false courage, and speaks in a firm tone usually never there.

"…I'd rather not."

"Please, I have something for you."

"…And what would that be?" This time the voice sounded closer.

"Something you like." Hannah chose her words carefully, she needed his help and if she piqued his curiosity he would be more likely to open the door.

"I don't think I've heard your voice before, or maybe I just forgot it. But give me a good reason why I should open the door."

"…You're the good guy. And I'm in distress." There's a pause, and then the door opens a crack. Hannah pushes the door the rest of the way open and walks in. L seems confused by the brightly colored jacket but more confused as to why a thirteen year old girl is now standing in his room.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I invited you in."

"Terribly sorry, may I come in?" Hannah puts on her best 'cute' face.

"Seems pointless to ask now, your already in."

"Ah! Problem solved! Now back to why I'm here, will you help me or not?"

"I suppose that depends, who are you anyway?" Hannah realizes it might be best at this point not to give real information until he agrees. Keeping her composure, she faces him, smiling.

"YOU, sir, may call me, six as for right now."

"…Six is it?" Hannah nods and he continues to watch her. "That's quite the color you're wearing."

"You like it? 'Cause I just think orange is so unique!" She gives a little spin to show off her borrowed jacket and giggles a small bit to top off the cuteness.

"Right; care to sit?" L begins to shuffle his way back to the main part of the room and Hannah, or Six, follows after. L sits in a chair his way, with his knees curled up to his chest as he hunches over, and Six takes the couch, folding her legs under her to sit on her knees. She looks back with wide eyes as L contemplates her.

"Who are you really?"

"That's, not important right now. I need confirmation on exactly whether or not you'll help me."

"That depends on what the problem is."

"…Here's the thing; I really can't tell you what I need help with, without your word that you'll help me."

"But then I wouldn't know what I was getting into, and that would be," He gives a very serious stare. "Dangerous."

"I see your concern, but-"Hannah looks out the window behind L and Naruto is hanging outside the window signaling her to be quiet. "But you're the only person I could think to come to."

"Why me? I don't know you, so how do you know me?"

"Ryuzaki, there are a lot of things I WANT to explain, but just can't at this point." L/Ryuzaki is curious as to her knowledge, but doesn't have much time to think it over as soon a crumpled paper ball hits him in the back of the head. Turning to find its origin Hannah quickly picks it up while he isn't looking. Smoothing it, she sees it was folded in half and has writing on it with a direction to hand it to L. Not remembering if this was supposed to happen or not, she hands it to him as he turns back around. He's confused at first but takes it and opens it. Following the direction written inside, he turns around to face the window again. There was nothing. He turns back around and there's a small folded paper on the coffee table in front of him. He picks it up and this one tells him to turn around again, and being curious, he does. Where there had first been nothing now had the girl who was sitting in front of him, who he had known as Six. Thoroughly confused, he whips back around to face the REAL Six, who gives a little wave along with a concerned look. _Naruto better not mess this up, whatever he's doing._ Hannah thinks to herself, but plays along as if nothing is happening. Now beginning to question his own sanity, Ryuzaki looks back down to the paper and in the right corner with an arrow telling him to flip it over. Timid to do so at first, he finally does and once more, it says to turn around to the window. This time, instead of the girl who sat in front of him, there was a blond haired boy who casually waved and smiled. As he turned back around he faced the same blond as was outside the window, crouching on the arms of the chair leaning over him. Ryuzaki lets out a terrified shout and the blond just smiles and laughs slightly.

"What's the matter? Never seen a," Before finishing, Naruto summons just enough chakra to lengthen his whiskers and canine teeth, while giving a rather psychotic look to his eyes. "Devilishly, handsome boy before?" Ryuzaki, now thoroughly scared for himself tries to slink into the chair and away from this strange boy. The girl he had been conversing with promptly stood up and walked over to punch this blond in the back of the head, which immediately returned his looks to ALMOST normal. "OW!"

"Knock it the fuck off! We need his help if you wanna get outta here!" Still holding her hand in a fist, she raised it to the blond who gave her an apathetic stare.

"Calm down, it's been a while since I pulled something and my insides were churning telling me to do it."

"Well you certainly didn't help me! Look, he's practically frozen!" Realizing they were talking about him, and that the two of them must know each other, Ryuzaki comes back into his first person.

"You two, know each other?" Six and this blond boy look at him, then look at each other.

"Well, yeah I guess. We kinda got shoved together after waking up not far from here. We're trying to get home, but don't know how. My name is-" Naruto is immediately shut up by Hannah slapping a hand over his mouth.

"He's, uh, Seven!"

"Seven, seems interesting that the numbers you chose are in sequence, now I'm certain you're lying to me. But if you're that adamant about these aliases fine. So, Seven how did you accomplish that strange trick? There must have been a lot of setting up mirrors and such while I was elsewhere, but even then how would you have managed?"

"Trick! Mirrors! Look guy, I didn't use any of those, just some plain old ch-"

"MAGIC!" Hannah promptly covers his mouth again at the realization that Naruto was about to blow their cover. "Seven, is, uhm, a magician"

"A MAGICIAN!" Muffled by Hannah's hands, Naruto shouts his disagreement. Pulling away from her he climbs onto the back of the couch at an almost inhuman speed. "I'm no magician! I'm a ninja!"

"AHHAHAHA!" Laughing hysterically to try and cover up the mess that had been made, Hannah doesn't realize she sounds so unsure. She says quietly to L. "Only in his dreams, he's been convinced ever since he met up with that Gypsy"

"Gypsy? Magician? Tell me, Six, what exactly do YOU do?"

"I'm, uh, Psychic! Yes, I know things. The voices from the other realm tell me the answers to any question you might have." Trying to sell herself, she acts far off for a moment, as if she was being told something. "See?"

"Hey, do you have any ramen? " Appearing right beside the chair L still sat in, Naruto leans over into his face.

"How did you-? Let's face it, it's no more out of the ordinary than anything else that's happened in the last twenty minutes."

"Well, do you?"

"…No." With that he turns away to stare at Hannah, who looked utterly dumbfounded. He kept his gaze there until a poke at his shoulder causes him to turn around. Where a once very definite boy stood, there was now the peak of feminine perfection.

"Please? Are you sure that you don't have any?" Snapping out of her trance Hannah threw herself at the now very, naked, girl Naruto and wrestled her to the ground.

"SAVE YOUR GODDAMN CHAKRA!" She sat on top of Naruto and made a fist with her left hand as the other one held her down by the chest, and had magically avoided a run in with one of the orbs that resided there.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." L was now leaning over the arm of his chair with his famous look of chewing on the tip of his thumb. Hannah just continued to kneel on the very feminine Naruto and speak under her breath.

"Now I know why Misa calls you a pervert."

"I'm sorry, what?" L looks at her and she sighs and shakes her head dropping her fist.

"Never mind." At that, Naruto called off the jutsu and now lay on the ground as a boy.

"Neither was that." L's eyes widen in surprise that the lovely and very good looking girl, could be the same blond child who had the strange sense of humor. Hannah turns back to Naruto and shoots daggers and he smiles under her. She stands up, making a special effort to step on Naruto and walks back to the couch she previously sat on. She sighed and looked directly at L. With apologetic eyes, she faintly smiles.

"We have some explaining to do, don't we?" L solemnly nods and Hannah breaths out another sigh. "I, guess that now it can't be helped."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that dear readers, is why we loves L. The next chapter may or may not be cake filled, it depends how hugry I am. -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, i finally have more! now some more plot starts to come into play! yay! R7R's welcome, and any thoughts or suggestions are appriciated. ^w^**

* * *

><p>"So, that's the story." Hannah gives an unsure smile and Ryuzaki's expression stays glued in the stare it had started in when Hannah started. Hannah nervously starts chewing her bottom lip, and Naruto leans over the back of the couch.<p>

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Hannah swallows nervously and blows out a sigh.

"So you want me to believe, that you came from another world where Naruto and I, are just characters in a manga?"

"Anime too. But, yes." Hannah knows the whole concept is so far fetched she wouldn't be surprised if he WOULDN'T help them.

"And you also want me to believe that Naruto is a ninja?"

"I am a ninja! And I'm gonna be Hokage someday, you'll see!" Naruto starts shouting and Ryuzaki just sits there.

"If what I've been told is true, I don't think I will. As far as if I'll help you or not, I'm busy with the Kira case, so-"

"Oh that's fine," Hannah works up her best sad face and grabs Naruto. "We'll just look for help elsewhere. Pity though, I could have helped, I do know the whole story after all." Turning to walk back out the door, Naruto in hand, it was then that it hit him.

"Wait, you know who Kira is?" Standing up he walks about halfway over to the two teens. _If Hannah is telling the truth, she'll be far too important an asset to lose._

"Well, yeah. I know everything you know about the Kira case, "Putting on a sly face Hannah steps back toward Ryuzaki. "And, MORE." Ryuzaki keeps his emotions under control, but his head is reeling. _I'll have this figured out before Kira can kill any more. It's just a matter of getting it out of her._

"…If I help you, will you help me?" Hannah smiles, and lets go of Naruto. Rushing toward the messy genius she throws herself at his midsection and squeezes him happily.

"YES! Yes, yes, a million times yes! Oh," She lets go for a second and looks more serious. "But, not knowing how the information will effect this world, I can't just up and tell you. But we're gonna be so close it won't matter!" She throws herself at him again and squeezes really tight, this was the happiest she could remember being in a while.

"I'm, uh, glad you're happy, but could you remove yourself from me?" Not moving and sounding a bit shaky, Ryuzaki carefully tries to pull the thirteen year old off him. Hannah gasps and immediately lets go.

"Gomenesai! I'm so sorry!" Covering her mouth she steps back toward the door. This had to be the most embarrassed she had ever been.

"No time for apologies. There's still the need of figuring out how to keep you on a need to know basis and arrangements for where you'll stay."

"Why can't we stay here?" Naruto doesn't grasp how L works and both Hannah and Ryuzaki stiffen.

"Well that's obvious! It's because-"

"That's good question." Ryuzaki ponders the statement on his own.

"But-!"

"It would be the best, no one besides Watari and myself would have to know about your presence here and it would save arrangements for having to transport you here. It would also make it easier to speak with you Hannah."

"…WHAT!" Hannah's in shock. "Did you really just take a suggestion, FROM NARUTO!"

"Yes. The concept worked and made sense, is there a problem?"

"Naruto has to be one of the DUMBEST people I know of!Why would accept something HE said!"

"HEY! I thought we were friends!" Naruto is getting all defensive, and though Hannah couldn't tell for sure, it looked like he was blushing.

"Oh we are, but you're still an idiot. I won't hold it against you, so don't worry. Again, WHAT!"

"I had honestly thought you were smarter than this. It makes the most sense. Now it's getting late and if you're staying you'll need to get some sleep and tomorrow we can work out more details." L turns to walk into a smaller back room. Hannah's shoulders sink, and Naruto glances over to her.

"I-I guess this," He swallows before continuing, with an unsure look. "…home." Just then, things started setting in. Hannah looks up, smiles and gets off the couch.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"That, we will figure out as we go along. I think," L comes out of the small room holding a few sheets and walks over to the couch and bends over to look for something. "Ah, here it is." He pulls on something and the couch pops out making it more like a bed. Throwing Naruto from the top, he lands on the floor. Hannah rushes around the couch and laughs to herself at the crunched up blond holding his head.

"Come on." She reaches out a hand and Naruto looks at it and her before shakily taking it and standing up. Once up, he looks over the new couch turned bed and looks to L.

"So you want us to share?" Hannah stiffens at the mere mention. Worrying, she looks to L who still looked pretty emotionless.

"Is that a problem?"

"Think about it logically," Hannah trys to sound convincing, but her own uncertainty takes over. "There are two teenagers, sleeping in the same place, you're not worried that some, uh, w-well…" She can't even finish the sentence, and looks around the room to see the confused faces.

"…THAT, shouldn't be a problem. If it is, we'll deal with it when it arrives." Turning to leave L looks back at the two teens trying to decide the proportions of who gets what. _I've never felt like this before, more than responsible; almost, counted on. It's the right thing to do, that's it, nothing more._ But there was a nagging feeling that said that statement had more to it.

* * *

><p>Very faint streams of light begin to come in through the shaded windows. The first to notice them woke up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. As his eyes flutter open he's almost shocked to find a girl lying next to him. Naruto carefully sat up, so he wouldn't disturb Hannah and just looked her over. She was still wearing his jacket, he kinda laughed at that.<p>

"I knew I couldn't be the only one." Hannah was all curled up, snuggling into the jacket and her light brown hair was falling carefully off the edge of the pillow. She was grasping the sheet in a clenched fist and the gentle rise and fall of her chest was relaxing. Naruto lays back down and faces her. There was this feeling in the pit of his heart that he'd never really felt. Nothing felt wrong about right then, and he smiles. _She cares, I don't know why or how, but she cares. And, …I care._ Naruto's thoughts were cut short by Hannah shifting under the sheets. She opens her eyes briefly and sees Naruto. He quietly whispers. "Morning."

"Good morning, Uzumaki." Naruto starts to smile, but Hannah wasn't finished. "How long have you been staring at me like that?"

"Wha-!"

"I'm not angry, in fact I actually find it sorta, flattering. But I'd just like to know." Her eyes were still closed, and she was still half asleep, but it didn't matter.

"I-I'm not sure, maybe a few minutes?" It sounded more like a question, and Hannah giggles to herself.

"Calm down," She opened her eyes and sat up pushing some of her hair back. She pulls her knees to her chest and looks over to Naruto who sat up too. "I mean, it's already awkward enough that we had to share a bed, so let's not make it worse. Okay?"

"Alright. Sorry if I creeped you out, but I guess I sorta got lost thinking about, … about something." Naruto starts to scratch the back of his head nervously, and smiles. Hannah thinks for a second before smiling too.

"It's fine, I had just assumed you were wondering why a girl was sleeping next to you wearing your jacket and hoping you hadn't done something stupid last night." It takes him a second to think about it, but he catches the innuendo and blushes furiously. Hannah reaches down to unzip the jacket and hands it to Naruto. "To make you feel less uncomfortable, I won't wear it."

"It's not that I don't want you to wear it, I do! This is all just real confusing." Hannah stares at him with widened eyes and begins to form a slight color shade on her cheeks.

"Wh-what?" Hannah is thoroughly embarrassed. Naruto caught too late the mistake he made.

"Not like that! I mean I like you, but I barely know you! I-"

"Naruto!" Hannah can feel a nervous smile coming onto her face. "I get it, we're friends. Just, an awkward moment there. Take your jacket, I have to pee."

"Uh-um." That was honestly something Naruto had never thought he would hear from a girl. As he takes the jacket Hannah gets up and practically glides to another room. Naruto silently wishes he had kept his mouth shut. He throws the jacket on and as he zips it up, catches the scent of something, new. It's almost flower like, but very faint. It was sweet. It takes a few minutes and Naruto wakes himself up more before Hannah rushes back into the room and throws herself under the covers. Soon a rather sleepy looking L shuffles into the room, looking un-amused.

"Hannah I can see you under the sheets, now please." Ryuzaki waits a few moments for Hannah's reply, but she stays quiet and still. L reaches out to shake her, but she throws the sheets off and jumps up to her feet.

"Come on! Please!" Hands on hips and her head tipped to one side, she has on a pleading face. Ryuzaki seems unmoved.

"I already gave a legitimate reason why I cannot go with you."

"But, ALL you do is work!"

"That's because I, unlike you, must work to provide myself with necessities. And now, I have watch and care for the two of you as well."

"CAKE, DOES, NOT, COUNT, AS, A, NESECCITY! "

"Are you really arguing with me?"

"YES I AM!"Hannah leans over to stare right at L and gives a little glare.

"…I can't."

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN'T! You can so, who's going to recognize you! The task force? I doubt they do their own grocery shopping at this time in the day. And I HIGHLY doubt, that you would find ANY of them in the young teenage girl and boys clothing section!"

"What are you arguing about!" Naruto is so terribly confused he disturbs the arguing people who immediately look at him, almost silently scolding him for having to ask.

"Hannah is trying to convince me to go out with you two to get you some clothes and substantial food."

"And Ryuzaki-san is worried that someone will see him, and find out that he's L. No one will notice you, you'll be just another person, if you're that worried throw on a sweatshirt or a hat! Just say that you had some other obligations, you're you, they won't question!"

"…" L sighs and looks away. "Fine," Hannah immediately gets excited and starts bouncing in extreme happiness. "Just this once." Hannah jumps off the makeshift bed and with a single clean pounce off the floor wraps her arms around L in an ecstatic hug. L, who is having a tough time deciding exactly how to react, just pulls her off and gives a firm look. He turns around and walks away while Hannah whips around and hops onto the bed over Naruto to the other side and steps onto a chair and thrusts her arms into the air.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?" Seeing her like this was funny, but reassuring. It let him know she was open with her emotions, something Naruto hadn't really known.

"Indeed I am!" Hannah flashes a huge smile and jumps down from the chair.

* * *

><p>As the three of them walk through the racks of clothing they get a few pairs of jeans for both Naruto and Hannah. Hannah is looking through some orange shirts and L wonders to himself. <em>Is it at all possible that even though they're from different worlds, they can be together? I wonder if they even realize how similar and close they seem. You could take the matter into your own hands and bring it to their attention, but it might be more interesting to watch it play out.<em> L looks over to Naruto who was having some difficulty re-folding some shirts that had fallen on the ground. Hannah rushes over, throwing what she had in her arms into the basket sitting beside L's feet, which were-as much as he disliked it- covered with shoes, for now. She bends down and makes quick of folding up the shirts and helping to pick out a nice white dress shirt. She nods at him enthusiastically as he gives an unsure glance. Eventually they agree on that and a few other things. Hannah runs up and drops all his things into the basket and picks it up. She starts in a dead run toward the grocery section of the huge super store. Naruto runs after her, catching up quickly and L just carefully shuffles after them. He catches up to them while Naruto is carefully contemplating what kind of ramen he'd prefer.

"Hmmmmm, which one?" Hannah is standing next to him staring with her typical huge hazel eyes. She was faintly smiling at how hard the blond kid had to think.

"Just get one of all of them if you are that torn." Naruto looks up to meet L's stare. L's eyes flick from him to the shelves of ramen and back to him as if to say 'Go on.' Naruto stands up and gives a scrutinizing and confused look.

"Why are you helping us? I don't believe that getting information is the only reason. And even if that is the only reason, why help me? I can't help you, I'm just sorta stuck here. So I don't get it, why treat us like, …" Naruto chokes on what he was going to say. "Like you know us."

"…It's the right thing to help you two get back to where you belong. I will admit the information that Hannah can provide is an added plus, but even so you two must have families that are waiting for your return." Naruto's heart sinks at the statement and Hannah walks over and grabs his wrist.

"Come on, he's doing something nice, we should thank him, not question." Smiling she looks at Naruto then looks at L and slightly loses the smile and shakes her head. L immediately understands that's a sore subject. "Naruto," The blond looks up and gives a saddened and protected glance. "Naruto come on, you look so much better when you smile. Please?" Naruto gives a solemn shake of his head to indicate no. "For me? Please?" There's a few moments where no one says anything but soon enough Naruto looks up to Hannah who has a gentle look and speaks.

"It's not like there's any sense brooding over it. My reason to get back is because I'm going to be the Hokage and I can't do that here." He faintly smiles and Hannah wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"'Atta boy! Positive outlook!" Hannah's smile is as wide as they get. L secretly wonders. _Maybe this relationship is farther than expected already._

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! I'm sorry this chapter did not have cake(Sad) but the next chapter will! this one is SUPER long and I apologize if you were all like OMGEE when does it FINISH! but the ideas just kept a' coming! HAVE FUN! and enjoy, breathing.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay if you wish to know the song, it's called Inventing Shadows by Dia Frampton. I loved it and it fit very well, so I included it. ^w^ R&R's always welcome, still. And I shall try to get these out ASAP.**

* * *

><p>"It's not surprising it could end like this. Your eyes are open even when you kiss. You're so distant, so cold so resistant."<p>

"You see the world in only grey and black. Now how can anybody live like that without, screaming? Without dying for dreaming."

"And you stare out the window at the passing cars. And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars. No you're never quite happy right where you are,"

"So you keep on, Inventing Shadows. Where there are none. No there are none."

"Yeah, you keep on, Inventing Shadows. Where there are none. You don't even see the sun. Can't you see the sun?"

" You can't be shocked that I might want to leave. The way you're living's like your half asleep. You just drain me. If I go who could blame me?"

"And you stare out the window at the passing cars. And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars. No you're never quite happy, right where you are; right where you are. With all that you are."

"So you keep on, Inventing Shadows. Where there are none. No there are none."

"Yeah, you keep on, Inventing Shadows. Where there are none. You don't even see the sun. Can't you see the sun?"

"You're so young, so beautiful; so flawless in my eyes. Don't you know the world shines, every time you smile? Why can't you just smile!"

"So you keep on, Inventing Shadows. Where there are none. No there are none."

"Yeah, you keep on, Inventing Shadows. Where there are none. You don't even see the sun. Can't you see the sun?"

"You dim the lights in the world I see. How I wish that I could still believe time to save me."

"If I go who could blame me?"

Hannah sat by the window and looked out it. Ryuzaki had started actually meeting with Light Yagami to trail him. Hannah wanted to tell L not to trust him, but she knew she had to let the story line go on as if she weren't there. It was killing her to know if she kept this up, Ryuzaki would end up dead. It made her feel better to know light would die too, but it didn't make her feel much better. The city looked rather dark and she and Naruto had been cooped up in the room, giving them plenty of time to learn to trust and rely on each other. Hannah heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to face Naruto only a short distance away from her. He was smiling, but his eyes made out that he was somewhere else.

"You sing a lot better than you told me."

"Sorry. Usually I only sing to myself when I'm troubled. But, there's nothing to worry about."

"…Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look so sure."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I wondered where that voice was coming from. I could hear it down the hall; why didn't you mention that you could sing?" Ryuzaki walks in and the two teens turn to face him, Naruto involuntarily stepping in line with Hannah.

"With you always being busy, and never really being around you never really asked and the opportunity to say something never really presented itself. But it's only an occasional thing, not like I wanna be professional at it."

"I see. Who wants cake?"

"You obviously do. I'll just make some Ramen." Naruto looks at Hannah who was staring blankly in thought. She knew Ryuzaki was going to ask for another piece of information. Their agreement had been one fact a night. She tried to think of what he already knew. Mostly she just confirmed things he was already mostly sure of like that Kira was definitely in this region of Tokyo. And also that that the second Kira worshiped the first. She nonchalantly walked to the cake's residence and took the top off. On her way to get a knife to cut with, she put the kettle on for Naruto's Ramen. She carefully cut the cake, a larger piece for Ryuzaki and a normal sized piece for herself. She walked back in and handed him the plate. He took it gratefully and she sat on the couch. There was an awkward silence, and the kettle started to whistle. Naruto promptly got up to fix his ramen and left Ryuzaki and Hannah together.

"Hannah, do want to share now or would prefer more time to contemplate what you'll say?" in between bites of cake, Ryuzaki gave a normal stare. Hannah set her cake down, not really hungry, and looked up.

"L-"

"I told you; you can call me Ryuzaki. I'd prefer it, actually."

"… So L, I'd like to ask you a question." He sighs but tells her to continue. "Do you, like the two of us?" Ryuzaki finishes the cake he had just eaten.

"I certainly don't dislike you."

"I suppose a better question would be; if we were to be gone right now, would you be upset?"

"Well I suppose. You know everything about this case, so you make a valuable asset."

"Please answer seriously! Would you miss BOTH of us?"

"…You may have grown on me."

"Listen to your heart, not logic. I guess this is kinda like a family, if you think about it." L continued eating his cake. _I suppose she's right. I do care, I guess, and I want them to get home._ Naruto walks into the room stirring his ramen and Hannah looks up. "Isn't that right, Naruto!"

"Hmmn?"

"Just say right."

"But, I don't know what I'm agreeing to."

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then just say yes!"

"That's what you were talking about?"

"For your sake, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Just, eat your ramen. It's not important." Ryuzaki finishes his cake. "And you still owe me that piece of information Hannah."

"Mmn. Naruto you have GOT to try some cake. Please, you'll like it."

"No, I don't want any." Naruto sits next to Hannah and continues stirring his ramen. She takes it from him, sets it on the table and holds out the fork with some cake of it. "No, I don't want any!" Naruto stands up and reaches for his ramen. Hannah jumps up and attacks him, the two tumble for a short distance before Hannah manages to sit on top of Naruto.

"Quit being difficult! You'll like it, if you don't I'll buy you more ramen!"

"Get off! I said I don't wanna!" Naruto throws himself at Hannah and he lands on top of her and pins her to the ground. Hannah gives a short laugh before thrusting her still bent knee into Naruto's groin causing him to lighten his grip on her and pull up just long enough for her to slip her leg under him and place her foot square in his chest. She pushes hard with her whole weight and Naruto flips over her and she holds on as she follows never breaking the connection of her foot to his chest. Pressing down hard of his sternum he has a tough time finding the breath to fight back for a few seconds, what with his lower-self hurting and the pressure of Hannah on his chest. Hannah reaches up quick and grabs the fork. Using her free hand she puts pressure on the hinges of the jaw, forcing his mouth open. She shoves the fork –safely- into his mouth and slams it shut with the hand she used to force it open. With the piece of cake now inside his mouth, she slips the fork out, carefully making sure his jaw stays shut.

"Swallow it!"

"Mmn-nnn!" Naruto forced his eyes shut and desperately tried not to taste the cake so as not to give Hannah the satisfaction.

"I will spit it down your throat if I have to!" Having a rather psychotic look on her face, Naruto should have been terrified. Although, he only thought of the one way she would accomplish that. He immediately began to turn bright red, and this only made Hannah more upset. Naruto tries desperately to reach for something that may get Hannah off him. Feeling a plate and not having the most logical thoughts running through his head at the moment, he picks it up. Flipping it upside down he brings it down on the back of her head, granted with not much force behind it. The remainder of the cake that resided there immediately crumbled and squished into Hannah's hair, but she wasn't concerned with THAT at the moment. The force of the plate had forced her head down and hovering above Naruto, that didn't exactly lead to anything good. Her foot slipped off his chest and she landed with her knee just between Naruto's legs. She involuntarily let go of his throat and he opened his mouth at the wrong moment. Letting out a small squeak of terror and fear, Hannah falls onto Naruto's chest and her lips accidentally collide with his. It takes her under two seconds to take in several things. One, there was cake in her hair; two, she had landed on Naruto; three, her lips were on his; four, she couldn't move; five, neither could he; six, he tasted faintly of strawberries; and seven, the cake was nowhere to be found. As soon as she gained a better consciousness she stood up. Covering her mouth, she turned a dark shade of red while a very dazed and confused Naruto lay on the floor trying to process what had just happened. He soon gathered all the information necessary and began to turn from a ghostly pale to bright red as well. Hannah couldn't say for sure but she thought she could see the faintest speck of blood trailing out of Naruto's nose.

"Damnit! Why are they all accidental and awkward!"Naruto stands up and realizes a few of the things Hannah had gathered. This included the fact that he had in fact, swallowed the piece of cake. "Congratulations, mission accomplished! I thought you were **kidding** about the whole spit it down my throat thing, but you don't give up, do you!" Partially hysterical and defensive, Naruto starts yelling. Hannah just backs herself against the wall and falls into a crouched fetal position. She's trying to keep her breaths deep, but she can't get over the awkward tension now in the room. She covers her face and starts to break down.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I, took Naruto's first with a girl. I-I lost my first, this can't be happening. This is like losing your virginity for kids!"

"What's she talking about?" Naruto starts to get worried and looks to L who was himself rather shocked at what had happened. He stands up and walks over to Hannah. "Hannah's become hysterical; if I understand correctly, that was her first kiss and yours as well."

"W-well, my first with a girl at least." Naruto starts to turn red again and L doesn't waste much time.

"As far as losing one's virginity, that's a conversation I don't plan to have with the two of you." L directs his attention back to Hannah. "Hannah, you need to calm down. You're hyperventilating and if you keep that up your heart will get over worked."

"This is all just a dream; it has to be a dream. This can't happen for real, No it's not possible." Hannah keeps her head buried in her knees and arms, breathing heavily and rapidly.

"Hannah, it's fine. Calm down," Naruto takes Hannah's hands and she looks up at him with huge tearstained eyes. He gently smiles. "It doesn't matter, it was an accident. I don't blame you and besides," He reaches around and pulls his fingers through her hair, nervously smiling. He pulls his hand back and it's covered in frosting and cake crumbs. "I got cake in your hair, so the way I'd look at it, is it was my fault."

"But, Naruto I know you like Sakura and-"

"And hey, who said it had to leave this room anyhow!" Giving a more reassuring smile, Hannah slowly starts to feel better. Naruto pulls her up and walks her to the bathroom so she can wash out her hair. She ends up needing help to pull out all the crumbs and then she washes the stickiness out with shampoo. She conditions and then dries it and brushes it out. Brushing it out she puts it in a low pony-tail and separates it into three sections. She starts folding section over section to braid it. Naruto watches in confusion until she finishes.

"There, taken care of." Hannah flashes a smile at Naruto who is still curious about her braiding.

"How do you do that?"

"What, the braiding? It's simple once you find your rhythm ."

"Do you think you could show me?"

"Sure, why not." Hannah rushes and pulls the laces out of both her shoes and one of Naruto's. She ties the tops together and rushes back over to Naruto. Sitting down on the couch, she hands Naruto the ends of the laces and begins explaining in a very detailed way, how she had been taught. Ryuzaki just watches them from the doorframe. Smiling lightly he shakes his head. _They have to be some of the most complicated kids I've ever met. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! This chapter did have cake(Happy) even tho it was a bit awkward. I DO NOT OWN death note, Naruto OR Inventing Shadows. just so we're clear. -.-"<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So yes, I has another chap! (Clapping) SO enjoy, I like this chapter, A LOT!_**

* * *

><p>Weeks began to turn into months and Hannah and Naruto were no closer to getting home. Not that they minded much, Naruto was happy to find someone who cared about him. Hannah and Naruto had practically become family and were almost siblings, well, you know, aside from the feelings their brains kept nagging about. Ryuzaki was always busy with the Kira investigation, and would occasionally keep Hannah late into the night talking about it. The two teens had been out together a few times, just to the mall when they started to become claustrophobic. The truth was, they didn't want to be out of each other's sight, so they did everything together; it was no longer about getting home, so much as it was they honestly trusted each other.<p>

"Hannah," Naruto stares curiously at her and she looks back from the window. Smiling softly she sighs to herself, knowing it won't last forever.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored." Naruto stretches and falls back into the couch. Hannah rolls her eyes and walks over.

"When are you NOT bored? I'm bored." Hannah fixes her dress and raises an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I mean, I don't wanna sit in here all day. Makes my skin crawl to know how little I'm doing."

"Do you want me to ask if we can go somewhere?"

"Why ask?" Naruto opens his eyes and gives a playful, yet very mischievous, stare. Hannah suddenly feels uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Come on, you know if we ask we'll just be followed."

"What's wrong with that!" Hannah was rarely one to do something wrong, and knowing Naruto was almost the polar opposite in that situation didn't raise her hopes.

"It creeps me out. The only time I should be followed like that, is by someone who's trying to hurt me."

"…B-But no one's trying to hurt you, so there's no point in going without supervision." Hannah tries to smile, but Naruto's grin just spreads some more.

"Oh, we'll have supervision." Hannah must have a confused look because Naruto just chuckles to himself briefly. "I'll supervise you; you supervise me. We can supervise each other." Hannah's face was stuck in an expression of embarrassed shock.

"Na-Naruto! Slow down!" Hannah was being pulled in and out of shops and down the big walk way of the mall. Naruto was holding her by her wrist and running, looking for the place that sold the ramen he could distinctly smell. "N-Naruto-kun I'm afraid for my life right about now!"

"Come on, we're close, I can tell!" Not slowing but instead speeding up, Hannah does her best to keep up without falling flat on her face. Naruto stops abruptly, and Hannah runs into his back, but he stands un-affected. "I-It's beautiful." Hannah pulls herself off the ground and releases herself from Naruto. She looks up at him and his eyes are sparkling and he was relishing the sight of the ramen shop. He might as well have grown ears and a tail, so he could wag it. She waves her hand in front of his face. No change.

"Naruto…?" After a few moments of him standing stuck with that expression, she pushes him from behind into the shop. She peeks out from behind him while the, she assumed, owner gave a confused stare. "One bowl of pretty much anything." He nods and turns back to prepare it. Hannah sits Naruto in a chair, the look still there. She sighs, and shakes her head.

Soon the bowl of ramen is finished and she pays the man and thanks him. She waves the bowl under Naruto's nose like aroma therapy. He comes to and blinks a few times before taking the bowl. He looks up at Hannah who just giggles and shakes her head. "Does that happen often?" Hannah looks back to Naruto who was busy eating his ramen so fast, he hadn't heard her.

"huh?"

"Never mind. Now hurry up, there's still a bunch of stuff we can do!" Hannah leans over the table and smiles. Naruto quickly finishes the rest of his ramen and once done the two of them leave, Naruto pulling Hannah again as she shouts a goodbye and thank you to the owner who still looked a bit confused.

He two of them walked together laughing and talking and just entertaining themselves. A candy shop was giving away free lollipops and while Hannah was watching some kids run around Naruto got one for her. He runs over to her and turns her around she's confused but he just smiles and holds up the lollipop. Hannah takes it and smiles. Later Naruto pretends to be a mannequin in a shop window and Hannah laughs so hard she exposes herself and Naruto to the shop owner who promptly shoos them out. A few people stop Naruto to tell him that he's lucky to have such a well-rounded girlfriend or that they made a cute couple. At first he immediately denied the accusations, but as the hours passed, he just started to smile and simply say,"Yeah, I guess so." The day couldn't have gotten better, until everything crashed. Hannah had to go to the bathroom and Naruto said he would just wander around a shop or two close by. On the way out Hannah looks around, but doesn't see Naruto. She walks into a few of the stores around and looks and asks if anyone had seen him. No one had seen him all day. Starting to worry, Hannah runs around asking anyone, but no one knows anything. She looks through all the shops, calling Naruto's name,… nothing. She runs outside, almost tripping four times on the laces of her convers.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

(MEANWHILE)

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hannah's voice shouted out over Naruto's stifled breath. Some weird looking man in a hood had Naruto pinned against a wall in the back alley of the mall. He had Naruto's left arm pulled tightly over Naruto's throat, making it hard to breath. _Hannah!_

"Heh, sounds like your girlfriend is looking for you. Too bad she'll find you in a bloody heap if you try anything."

"F-Fuck you, y-you, bastard!" It was all Naruto could do to get enough breath to say that, and his arm was pulled tighter over his throat. The attacker just smirks and places a hard punch square to Naruto's gut, causing him to lose even more of his breath.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hannah's voice came again, more worried, and sounding as if she were faintly crying. Naruto tried everything he could to stay conscious as the attacker hit him more times. Spitting a quick amount of blood onto the ground next to him, he looks his attacker where his face should be.

"You got, a lot, of nerve attacking me. What's wrong? Knew you couldn't handle an, adult, so you chose someone younger. I have news for you," Naruto's eyes changed and his whiskers elongated as more and more chakra seeped into every part of him. He swings the arm not across his throat and hits this man square in the jaw causing him to stop for a moment. "I'm no ordinary kid!"

Hannah had finally found Naruto, but was horrified when she saw what was happening. She managed to keep her emotions under control and reached down to the hem of her sun dress. Pulling it up to expose Naruto's weapon holster, she flipped it open to pull out a kunai. Taking a deep breath, she aimed and threw. Hitting the wall next to Naruto's head, he was unphased. His attacker, however, was taken back and turned his head to find where it came from. This gave Naruto just enough time to give another clean punch. His attacker came back quickly and hit Naruto's head off the wall behind him, rather hard. Hannah un straps the holster and throws it.

"NARUTO!" Naruto catches it and hits his attacker upside the head with the pouch, causing him to let go and stumble back. Naruto wastes no time and promptly runs toward him and jumps above him before bringing his foot down hard on the man's head. With the large amount of force behind it, the man hit's his head off the ground and lays there, barely conscious. Naruto, still trying to catch his breath barely notices as Hannah runs toward him, tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Naruto looks down at Hannah and she just nods and pulls him closer. She cries for about twenty seconds before pulling away to calm herself.

"I-I'll get the police. You stay here and make sure he doesn't get up." Hannah wipes her eyes.

"Oh I'll make sure he doesn't get up alright." Naruto throws a sideways glare at the barely breathing figure.

"Keep him alive, it's less acceptable to kill here." Hannah gives a sorrowful look before rushing to find a phone. Naruto looks back to the bastard who had hurt him and made Hannah cry. He crouches down and pulls the man's collar so he's facing Naruto.

"I told you, you messed with the wrong son of a bitch." But after that, a quick thought passed through his head, causing him to drop the man and walk a little ways away. _Literally_. That was all that he could think of. He just waited in silence for Hannah to return with the police. When she finally did, and they asked their names, they gave the aliases that Ryuzaki had instructed them to keep, the same one's that had been given to him.

"I'm seven, she's six." Naruto looks over to Hannah who couldn't stop flicking her gaze to the un-moving heap. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze to comfort her.

"Kid, this is serious business."

"I'm being serious. Don't you think it might be helpful to not yell at someone who was just attacked?"

"Did he give any intention of his motives?"

"His what!" Naruto was becoming irritated with all the questions.

"Do you know why he attacked you?"

"How the hell should I know! I was just waiting for, six and this guy puts some sort of rag over my face and I black out, next thing know he throws me onto the ground in here. It looked to me, like he was just looking for someone to beat up."

"So, you're saying he had every intention of hurting you the whole time?"

"Hell yeah! I remember his exact words just before he got real bad into it. 'Sounds like your girlfriend is looking for you. Too bad she'll find you in a bloody heap if you try anything.' Made me really angry!"

"Seven," Naruto looked down at Hannah who was holding desperately onto his arm. "W-we have to tell, Him." Naruto immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Do you have a phone I could borrow." He stares at the ground, rage just barely subsided as they took away the man who had hurt him. _Had it been up to me, he would never see the light of day again._

"We'll inform your guardians-"

"No, I need to call him myself." Naruto closes his eyes, thinking about how L was going to wring them out for going somewhere without permission, AND getting into a fight.

(ELSEWHERE)

The phone in Watari's pocket began to ring. He promptly answered it.

"Hello…?"

"Watari, can you, can you come get us? We're at the police station." Hannah's voice came over the speaker, it sounded so quiet, it was almost difficult to tell it was her.

"Immediately, I'll just inform Ryuzaki." Sounding rather disappointed Watari hung up. He walked over to L who sat staring at a few different files.

"Watari, who was that?" Not looking up L just kept skimming the files of felons who had recently died.

"…Six. She and, Seven, need pick up from the police station." L immediately looks up and to his side to face Watari. He looks around the room at who else was there. The task force, and Light Yagami, who had recently joined them -much to Hannah's unhappiness inwardly, I may add-, and sighed.

"Bring them here. I need to, speak to them." Watari nods understandingly and turns to leave. L closes his eyes and practically growls under his breath. _What could they have possibly done? The police? Honestly? If this is what having children is like, I highly doubt I'll ever settle down._

Hannah and Naruto carefully walk, heads hung, toward the chair Ryuzaki sat in. They stopped infront as he turned around, looking very disappointed and rather upset.

"To say I'm disappointed in you two is a LARGE understatement. What were you thinking?"

"I, was thinking that we didn't need supervision, and that we could go to do something and be fine. I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"You may have jeopardized your ability to stay un-noticed."

"Ryuzaki, we didn't know someone would try to attack him!"

"You obviously didn't know a lot of things. I already have enough to worry about with the investigation and the last thing I need right now, is to have to _worry_ about you two." There was extra emphasis on the word to indicate that although he was very upset, he was still glad they were alright. Light had been watching most of this time, wondering exactly who these, children were. He stands up and carefully walks over.

"Ryuzaki, do you know these kids." Hannah whips around and glares right at the person she would only ever associate with Kira. She steps toward him while reaching out and grabbing his shirt. Pulling him down to her level she glares harder.

"Shut up, Yagami! Did we ask for your interruption!" Light shakes his head while Hannah lets him go turning back and regaining her saddened expression.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Naruto looks sideways at Hannah.

"He deserved it." Hannah whispers between just her and Naruto.

"Not important. What happened, why did the police come?"

"Na-Seven, got attacked. Granted, he beat the shit outta the guy, but it was self-defense and he was provoked." Hannah gave a suddenly almost blank expression, except for the small tinge of anger she felt at Light being right there.

"Did, he use any-"

"No, at least it wasn't obvious. The only thing besides his fists that hit the guy was a, weapon holster."

"I see. Do either of you have any injuries?"

"A few minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing compared to what I've had before." Naruto looked with confidence and L just sighed.

"I want you to go back to the residence. You are to stay there until further notice. I believe it might make more sense if I put it this way. You two are, in most sense of the word, grounded."

"Wha-! Do you even have the authority to do that!" Naruto steps forward while Hannah silently accepts it.

"In most aspects, I think I do. You're under my care, and that gives me jurisdiction to employ whatever is necessary to keep you safe." Naruto growls but steps back next to Hannah. The two of them are taken back to the room and because it was getting late they just prepared themselves for bed. As Hannah sat there thinking, she looked over to Naruto who was trying already to sleep off the day's unraveling's. She suddenly remembered why she had majorly agreed to go with Naruto in the first place. Assumoing he was asleep anyhow, she started to softly sing.

"Happy Birthday, to you… Happy Birthday, to you… Happy Birthday, dear Naruto…Happy Birthday, to you."

She smiled and leaned over. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." She turned back to climb under the covers. There was movement from Naruto's side of the bed and before Hannah could think about it, he was hugging her. She was confused, but she didn't pull away. Naruto pulled her closer, sniffleing.

"Thanks Hannah. This is much better than any of my other birthdays." Hannah smiled and embraced the hug.

"You're absolutely welcome, Naruto." _I'm glad you're happy._

* * *

><p><em>YAY! That was REAL cute!(I thought) ^w^ LUVS and reviews and chiz welcome!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_ANOTHER CHAPTER?_** YES! So you can enjoy it and I will love you if you review and tell friends and I will give you ramen or(If specified) some other form of treat to show you my thanks! **

**Naruto: KIT! L won't tell me where he pout the ramen, but something tells me it's on a high shelf!**

**L: It is NOT on a high shelf. I've put it somewhere much scarier.**

**Naruto: YOPU DON'T MEAN...!**

**GUYS! I am trying to intro the story!**

**BOTH: Sorry...**

**...SO at any rate, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don own NARUTO, DEATH NOTE, BUT I DO OWN HANNAH! XD**

* * *

><p>It was very dark and Hannah could only hear her quickened breath. She squeezed the hand of the boy who she was hoping stood next to her un-afraid. Suddenly fire lights up in front of the two of them, as they recoil letting out afraid whimpers, a small child stands in front of the building. At first it seems his shoulders are shaking as he cries, but the shaking grows until it becomes obvious he's laughing. She gave a quick glance to Naruto whose expression was one of confusion and fear. The child turns around and a sickly orange-red chakra escapes him, he withers. Soon the chakra forms the shape of a demon fox and Hannah holds tighter. He laughs at her fear before gliding his way over to the two of them.<p>

"Boy, you never told me your girlfriend was such a pretty dame." His voice is gravely and his breath hot. Hannah can feel tears roll, involuntarily, down her cheeks.

"It didn't concern you." Naruto plays on false courage.

"Insolent; you and I," The demon chakra flows around and floods into Naruto. Giving a pained expression and squeezing Hannah in an attempt to rid some of the pain. Eventually it subsides into a slow pant and soon, a deep resonating laughter. Standing up and grabbing tight hold of Hannah's wrist he slowly looks up to reveal elongated whiskers and demented eyes. "Are one and the same."

"No, NO! " Hannah claws at his hand to free herself, but the grip stays firm. There's more low laughter before Kyuubi exits his host and Naruto falls limp to the ground. Hannah can barely suppress her sadness. Kyuubi glares as if to spit upon Naruto's very existence. Hannah falls to her knees next to Naruto. She sets his head in her lap and his eyes are closed and lifeless, his skin pale, and without any explanation Hannah knew. He was gone. Kyuubi swings around to look over her shoulder.

Pity, I almost could have believed Konoha's most hated could have found love. Oh well, I can always give you the same fate." Stepping back he prepares for a leap. Hannah stands up and her knees lock. Kyuubi opens his large jaws and makes a god-awful noise before leaping to catch Hannah. Hannah tried her best to get away, but just as the darkness came over her, she knew it was the end.

Hannah sits up in bed breathing heavier than ever. She looks over herself; all in one piece. She slaps her arm, she can feel it. She looks down to her hips where the still sleeping figure of Naruto lay beside her. His arm was draped across her waist, and Hannah felt more comfortable than ever. She sighs and lays back down. Flipping over, she cuddles against Naruto, with faint tears welling in her eyes. Naruto scrunched up his nose at the sudden intake of a new scent. He groggily opens his eyes and notices Hannah against his chest. He could have sworn they hadn't fallen asleep like this, … had they? At a closer look, she seemed to be upset about something. His brain told him to get out, but his heart told him to hold her close. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Closing his eyes slightly, he whispers only to her in a soothing tone.

"What's wrong?" Hannah choked on her air for a second, but Naruto could hear her as she let out a deep breath. She blinked and small droplets of water stained the gray tee Naruto was wearing. She smiles and pulls away.

"Nothing important."

"It sounds important. Come on, what's wrong?" Naruto reaches up and moves a small strand out of Hannah's face. Without realizing that he was making quite forward moves toward Hannah, his

expression softens as she lets out a shaky breath and tears up more. Hannah shakes her head and buries it again in Naruto's chest and the sheets. Naruto pets her head, and smiles softly. She calmed down a bit after a few seconds.

"I-I, won't be strong enough…" Naruto looks down and Hannah sniffles and looks at him. "What happens when we get sent back to our respective places? You'll be just another character and I'll be nothing but a dream. It's not like anyone will believe you, or me. So, we'll just end up forgetting each other."

"Don't say that! I could never forget you, you're way to unique." Naruto smiles and Hannah smiles too. Whatever would happen later, they had now; that was enough. The two of them hear a loud sarcastic clapping. Hannah sits up and almost dies when she recognizes Ryuzaki in the doorway. A slight smirk on his face he walked toward them.

"Congratulations on proving me wrong, Hannah. I suppose you know more about teenagers than myself, but judging from how the two of you acted at first, I had never thought we would run into this. Yet, here we are, red handed." His amused expression only made Hannah wish he wasn't there, or hadn't seen that.

"What's that mean?" Naruto sat quite comfortably behind Hannah and rested his chin on her shoulder. She promptly moved her shoulder as if to silently say, 'enough, he gets the point'.

"It means, we'll have to find a new place for one of you to sleep."

"But I like it here. " He throws his arms around Hannah and pulls her back into his lap. "It's cozy here."

"…It's a bit _too_ cozy, if you ask my opinion. " Turning to leave, Ryuzaki shuffles out the door and Hannah sits up and turns around to hit Naruto with a hard pop to the top of his head.

"What's wrong with you! That just proved his point! He probably thinks next time he'll walk in with you on top, half dressed!" Hannah holds her fists and Naruto rubs his head confused.

"…On top of what?"

"…I worry about you." Hannah throws the sheets off and storms out to get food to eat.

"I'm serious; on top of what!" Naruto kneels on the makeshift bed and watches the door Hannah had just exited from.

"SPAGHETII!" Hannah throws Naruto's headband at him, and it's obvious she's being sarcastic (after a few seconds of consideration from Naruto). Naruto just picks up the metal and runs his finger over the engraved symbol. _What if we never get back? …What if we do?_ Naruto carefully considers these thoughts and doesn't realize when Hannah runs back into the room. "NARUTO!" As Naruto turns around, Hannah jumps onto him and both of them tumble off the bed.

"…What?" Naruto looks at Hannah as he hangs half off, half on the makeshift bed and she sits on his legs.

"Ryuzaki says we have to stay with him today."

"Ugh, so this is gonna be a boring day…"

"Nuh-uh! We're not going to be on 'best behavior', I have a little proposition for you." There's a devious smile painted on Hannah's face, and Naruto likes it.

"They're what!" About all of the task force was looking from Ryuzaki to Hannah and Naruto. They had just been informed the two teens would be staying there today, and Ryuzaki refused to explain why.

"They're staying. You are to address them as Six and Seven."

"I'm Six!" Hannah puts on her best Kawaii face and waves her arm high above her head in a childish fashion.

"I guess that makes me seven…"

"Ryuzaki, how do you know these kids?" Matsuda looks on from the side and Hannah just keeps giving him a blank stare.

"Well, we do live under the same roof as him." Naruto shrugs and smirks at the task force. Hannah stands next to him and leans into his arm.

"Just pretend they're not even here." Ryuzaki shuffles to his seat and Hannah hops down the stairs after him and Naruto follows.

Hannah sits right next to L and braids her bangs. Everyone had grown a little more comfortable in the presence of Hannah and Naruto and Hannah was trying to seem as sweet and un annoying as possible so her later attempts would be more effective. Naruto had been wandering around a bit. He stands next to Light, who for the past forty seconds had been trying to ignore his presence there and focus on the work. Eventually it became too much and Light turns to face Naruto. In the most pleasant voice he could manage at that point he addressed Naruto.

"Can I, help you?"

"I know who are, don't think I don't."

"Excuse me?" _No way, there's no way this kid could possibly know about the death note! But what if he does? _Lights mind starts to race but he remains collected on the outside.

"Of course I do! You're Light Yagami! Six talks about you a lot, and she says the one major thing that mystifies her about your appearance is your hair."

"…My hair? Why?" _Never mind then, he's too stupid to figure something like that out._

"Yeah, your hair. She wonders how it can be so perfect for a guy, I mean, I agree. It looks like you use product, which is a little strange for a guy, 'ttebayo?"

"…What?"

"It's just that most guys' hair doesn't look so nice, and it's sort of a girl thing to condition and highlight and do that sort of thing to-"

"I understand that, and while I won't admit that I actually do any of that, I was referring to the last word you used in the previous statement."

"…What?" Naruto gives a confused look and Light secretly dies inside. How could he have thought an idiot like this kid could have found out that he was Kira.

"Never mind."

"I mean, she doesn't like you, but your hair just confuses her." _So six DOESN'T like me. That can't mean anything ._Light nods, pretending to understand. "Mainly because of what you do in your free time."

"What? How does she know what I do in my spare time?" Laughing, and trying to joke Light continues. "She doesn't stalk me does she?"

"…She doesn't like your, hobby. Seems kid of, twisted." With that final statement, Naruto walked away leaving Light to seriously wonder about these kids's knowledge level. Later, Light got up to retrieve something and Hannah stood to follow him. He stood in the hall, aware someone was following him, and Hannah ran as fast as she could and jumped at him. Throwing herself around him she squeezed until he pulled her off him.

"Light-kun! What are you doing?" With wide eyes she looked at him, but there was a glare hidden behind them.

"I have to get something, why are you following me?" Hannah starts to giggle, and soon it turns into a slightly crazed sounding laugh.

"Stupid, I'd be a lot nicer to both myself and Seven, after all, I can ruin you if I choose to tattle." Keeping a rather childish act, Light could see the threat embedded in her statement… _She can't possibly…_ But she did. "Light, I know everything about your little secret, your friend, and I will not hesitate to tell everyone."

"If you know, why haven't you told everyone already?" Light is trying to call her imaginary bluff in his own mind. Hannah just smirks at him.

"I don't know how the information will affect the plot of this story."

"Plot? Story! You think this is a game!"

"No, I know it's a game. I, am god here. Depending on the information I choose to or not to release, I can monopolize how this world turns out. You can play god all you'd like, but just know, I know where it is, how to use it,…and who to give it to. What do you know? I'm, untouchable, as is my friend. You kill him, I kill you. You kill me, he kills you. You're stuck, but don't worry, I'll let the story go along as planned, the people intended to die will die, and hopefully I'll get back to where I belong. But you have to act as if this conversation never happened, and stay away from Seven and me. Unless it is absolutely necessary, you won't bother us, but I make no promises we won't speak with you when we need a little, laugh." Finishing her statement, Hannah gave a sweet smile and turned back to walk back to where she had walked from. As she left Light in the hall, for the first completely knowledgeable time, he was afraid.

Hannah spun in the chair and ran into Lights chair. Remembering their conversation earlier and not wanting to give any indication that might prove suspicions, he simply sighs and continues working.

"Where are you going?" Naruto was sitting next to L who had gotten up, probably to get something to eat.

"OHMYGAWD! Light was staring at Ryuzaki's butt!" Hannah shouts as loud as she can and tries to keep a straight face as the rest of the task force tries to stifle their laughter as Ryuzaki looks back over his shoulder. Light stares angrily at Hannah who just gives a big kick and slides over to Naruto who quietly laughs.

"Nice one." Naruto holds up his hand inviting knuckles from Hannah who inconspicuously gives them.

Naruto sits on Lights left side and eats some potato chips. As Hannah's instructions he bites into each chip so Light can hear. Becoming aggravated Light turns to him.

"Can you, please, stop that?"

"Hey, Light, I'll take this potato chip, AND EAT IT!" Opening really wide, Naruto dramatically eats the large potato chip and Hannah laughs from her seat beside Ryuzaki who simply had an eyebrow raised to the inside joke.

"Ryuzaki, can I go out and get some hot chocolate?" Hannah looks over to Ryuzaki from her slumped down position on her chair.

"No, you're still on probation. Now get your feet off the desk." Almost completely ignoring her Ryuzaki continues looking at files.

"Please? It's not even a block away, and I'll take Seven and Seven has his stuff." She bats her eyelashes, but it makes no difference.

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"I'll bring one back for you, with extra sugar."

"You go straight there, and come right back." Hannah stands up and momentarily distracts L with a glomp while Naruto slips his plate with cake away and sets it beside Light. "Let go off me." Hannah lets go and skips over to Naruto and grabs his hand pulling him out of his chair.

"Come on." Stopping really quick she grabs the plate of cake sticking her tongue out at Light. "Shame for stealing his cake!" Walking back to L she gives him the cake and pats his head. Ryuzaki looks at Light who is incredibly confused. Hannah and Naruto laugh once they're outside, it had been a good day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! This one was really fun to write! ANd you can do any of these pranks, they are really funny and I will probably use them for te rest of eternity! XD But at any rate, Thanks for reading and, please, for the baby foxes, continue breathing. ^w^<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING: this chapter is a bit emotional._**

**_Naruto: That's what you get for listening to sad music while you write. U.U_**

**_STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! .*_**

**_L: You're an idiot sometmes, you know that?_**

**_BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! I'M GOING TO HAVE HEARTBROKEN FANS! So to formally apologize for any sadness this may cause, I'd like to give all of you cookies... if you don't like cookies, let me know what else I should metophorically give you. ^-^"_**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto property of Masashi Kishimoto Death Note property of Tsugumi Ohba and drawn by Takeshi Obata... Hannah is property of, me... ^w^**

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki looked over at Hannah and Naruto who were talking and laughing about something. He knew he would eventually have to give them his big news. Hannah stood up and skipped over, a huge smile evident on her face.<p>

"Ryuzaki-kun, you look concerned." Hannah's smile half disappeared. Ryuzaki shook his head and looked back to her with a newfound smile.

"You two start over to the dining room, I'll be there in a short time." Ryuzaki turns back to his computer, and glanced back to Hannah who's smile was replaced with a confused frown. But she complied and walked back over, grabbing Naruto by the upper arm and practically dragging him out the door. Once in the hall Naruto shakes out of Hannah's grasp and she looks back, with concern evident in her eyes.

"Hannah, " Naruto looks on as she takes in the seriousness of his tone. "You saw that expression, something is wrong."

"I know, but don't make it obvious. I think he has a plan and we can't seem suspicious or he might get more uncomfortable." Hannah reaches out a hand and blowing out an unsure breath Naruto takes it and they walk together to wait for Ryuzaki.

Once they sit to together, Ryuzaki silently mulls over how to break his big news. Naruto and Hannah steal glances to him and each other every so often but stay silent. Ryuzaki holds his head high and draws in a deep breath.

"I've been thinking," Hannah and Naruto look up simultaneously and reach out to grasp each other's hands under the table. The silently thought together, _He's going to separate us!_, while Ryuzaki's thoughts were about the opposite. "The farther into this case I go, the more I fear for both your safety. I already know I am risking my own life and I couldn't live with myself if you never saw your worlds again. So, to prevent any harm from coming to the two of you, I'm sending you to a safe area. The two of you will stay safe no matter what. I promise." Hannah and Naruto squeeze the others hand and sigh.

"Where are going?" Naruto looks a little broken and Hannah just chews on her lip waiting in response.

"You two will be somewhere I spent part of my life. Don't worry; Wammy's will be good to you." Hannah looks up and her lip quivers at the mere thought of leaving L to go that far.

Hannah sniffles as she stands by the door, waiting for L to see them off. She looks around the room and takes in the last of the memories from it. Smiling, she swallows the sadness and watches as Ryuzaki walks out to her. She gives a half-hearted smile and Ryuzaki gives one back ruffling her hair awkwardly, Hannah chokes up. She leaps forward and hugs him, bawling into his shirt. Ryuzaki carefully pulls her into a hug and looks next to him as Naruto stands there, trying to smile. Hannah looks up and grabs Naruto pulling him in too. Ryuzaki is unsure at first, but the group hugs each other feeling happiness at the memories they shared. But, also sadness knowing that this would be the end of them, at least for a while. Before they know it, the trio is interrupted by a knock at the door. Ryuzaki shuffles over to open it as Hannah clings to Naruto. Matsuda stands on the other side, smiling at and past Ryuzaki as if to say, 'It'll be alright'. Hannah grabs her belongings and Naruto's hand. Sniffling, she walks to the door Naruto following. As the walk out onto the street, Hannah glances back to the building and on their level, she can see Ryuzaki standing by the window.

As Ryuzaki stares down at the two children, there's this tightness in his heart. He had become so accustomed to having them around and dealing with their silly antics, it had actually brought joy to his otherwise rather dark and confined world. He knew he was doing the right thing, but, it still hurt. He smiles at the memory of the first time he had met the two of them. He closes his eyes, and without even realizing it, a small tear rolls down his cheek. He now knew the answer to Hannah's question of if he would miss them. Knowing he could only speak to the two of them when it was safe for them and him would prove difficult. No one could know that Naruto and Hannah knew L, or who knows what would happen. Ryuzaki looks back down and he watches as Hannah climbs into the car. Naruto looks up and gives a thumbs up before scooting in after Hannah. Ryuzaki nods slightly and turns away from the window. Walking away he tries to stay focused on his job, but Hannah and Naruto's being gone made it difficult to try.

Hannah and Naruto sat close to one another in the car. The whole way there was quiet and each looked out the window closest to them. Once they reached the airport, they sat together and Naruto stole a few glances to Hannah who, since they had been informed of this plan, had a depressed look on her face. It pained Naruto to see her like this and blindly reaching out, he gently grasped her hand. Looking up in shock, Hannah looks to their hands and then to Naruto, tears welling in her eyes. Naruto tried his best to give sympathetic smile. Hannah breaks down again and cries into his shirt. Naruto holds her and controls himself enough not to cry too.

"Is there anything you two need?" The flight attendant smiles at Naruto who solemnly shakes his head. As she walks away, the flight attendant gives a pained expression at the sadness conveyed by the two young teens. Naruto looks back over to Hannah who pitifully looked out the window, waiting for take-off. Silently, she waited for anything that could possibly make her anymore saddened. Thinking it best to not try and talk to her at the moment, Naruto softly sighed as he waited for this to be over. He closes his eyes and his lack of sleep the night before gets the better of him. Before he can do much about it, Naruto is asleep.

Once Naruto opens his eyes again, it's dark outside and Hannah is resting her head on his shoulder, sleeping as well. There's a blanket draped across them. The flight attendant from earlier passed by again and gave a smile. Naruto silently said, 'thank you' and rested again.

Once the plane landed Naruto and Hannah grabbed their things and got off. They had no idea what would become of them now and as they entered the huge lobby of the airport they looked for anyone who was looking for them. Hannah sighs but feels someone grab her arm. Looking to see who it was she found a rather grumpy looking red head in stripes.

"Matt?" Giving a shocked and confused look, he brushes it off and hurries over to grab Naruto who had wandered off in search of something. Grabbing him by the arm too, Naruto pulls out of his grip and is ready to fight if necessary.

"Knock it off, kid, I was sent to get you." Naruto immediately calms down when Hannah gives a nod. "Don't draw attention to yourselves. Follow me, quickly." Walking away, Naruto and Hannah follow behind fast and soon stand outside. Matt looks around impatiently, but soon a black car pulls around and he pushes Naruto and Hannah toward it. They get into the back seat and before they get much chance to buckle themselves in, the car peels out. As they pull up to the building and stop, Matt and someone else exit and the other person leaves. Getting out, Hannah and Naruto take in the sight of their, new, temporary home. Hannah looks over at Naruto, who seems concerned. Matt looks at them for a few seconds.

"So now what?" Naruto looks at Hannah and then to Matt who looks the both of them over again.

"What, are you two like, siblings or something?" Hannah finds herself laughing a little for the first time since she got the news. Looking at Matt she shakes her head.

"No, we aren't related."

"So, then what are you?"

"Just friends, really close friends." Hannah steps closer to Naruto and puts an arm around him. Matt rolls his eyes and turns to the building.

"Follow me."

After Naruto and Hannah had been introduced to everything and given places to stay, the two of them decide to look around. On their walk, they pass by a small room with the door open. There's a white ball crouched down, doing something. Naruto walks in, pulling Hannah with him, out of curiosity.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto stares down at the puzzle pieces. They were, white; just white, nothing more. This person looks up, no emotion and looks at the two of them, studying what he sees.

"You must be the two new kids." Hannah blinks, tries to smile, and tugs on Naruto's arm to try and get him to leave. "I haven't heard much about either of you."

"Well, my name is-"

"I never said I wanted to." Turning back to his puzzle, Hannah snickers and Naruto gives her a 'shut up' look.

"Near, don't be such a spoil sport, he was only trying to be friendly. But, it was pretty funny." Hannah laughs until she realized what she had done. She looks back to Near who, to someone who didn't know better, looked no different from before. But he was honestly searching for a logical reason as to why she would know his name. Certainly news of him being at the top couldn't have spread that fast; they had just gotten here this morning. "Heh, never mind, we'll just go now." Grabbing Naruto by the wrist she pulls him back out the door with her.

"Maybe we'll catch up another time!" Naruto shouts after Near as Hannah runs down the hall. After a few seconds of panicked running Naruto stops Hannah and looks right at her. "What the hell was that?"

"I just fucked up an incredibly important rule! How could I possibly know his name if no one told me! Think with your head!" Hannah thumps Naruto in the back of the head and leans against the wall. This will **definitely** take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lemme know what'cha think! R&amp;R's welcome and telling others about this story(hint hint) is appriciated too. XD <em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_HEY! sorry, it's been a LONG time. But I was kinda blocked._**

**_Naruto: I like this chapter, it's awesome!_**

**_Near:...Right... I think it features me more than you, but, whatever._**

**_Naruto: KIT! Make him stop!_**

**_Do you want a hug? Baby..._**

**_Naruto:...I am not a baby. TxT_**

**_...Anyway, I'm super sorry, and will try harder next time!_**

* * *

><p>Hannah sinks to the floor and sighs. Naruto just stands in the hall with her giving unsure apologetic smiles as other children pass by. Hanna's legs fall down to block the hall just as someone else walks down the corridor. Her legs trip up this new person and I muffled cry is blocked by the floor. As Hannah looks up, she sees a heap of black pulling itself off the ground. It mumbles curses and turns to address Hannah.<p>

"Mello!" She stands up and smiles. He just stares at her like she's crazy and glances to Naruto for any indication. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and Mello looks back to Hannah who was practically glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asks cautiously and Hannah beams. Unconsciously throwing herself at him, she wraps around his neck, giggling uncontrollably.

"You crazy chocolate obsessed guy! Shame on you for avoiding me for so long!" Face contorted in an expression of shock, Mello regains his consciousness and shoves Hannah away, holding her firmly by the shoulders so it won't happen again.

"Who the shit are you! How can you know all that stuff!" Blushing lightly, because after all Hannah _was_ a girl; and a relatively good looking one at that, Mello eyes her. Hannah looks sad and looks at her feet.

"Mello, how could you forget your own cousin?" Hannah fake cries and Mello carefully looks at her. He considers the fact that she may be telling the truth, but doubts it. Hannah's erratic intake of breath indicated that she wasn't crying, but rather laughing! She looks up and laughs at Mello. As tears came to her eyes, Mello shoves her away. "I can't believe you actually thought about that! I'm not your cousin, nor would I WANT to be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Mello's pride gets the better of him, and Hannah saying she wouldn't even _consider_ being related to him got him revved up.

"I'm just saying, while I'll admit I admire you, VERY vaguely, I can't possibly deal with your constant emotional roller coaster." Hannah sweetly smiles, but inwardly smirks.

"How do you know my name!"

"I know ALL! Just kidding, it's actually a really long story though." Hannah smiles and waves as she walks away. Mello still watches her as she saunters down the hall with Naruto at her side.

"How old is that chick?" Mello whispers to himself. Unfortunately, near had gotten up to see what the commotion was about, and was quick to answer.

"I can safely assume that both of them are somewhere around thirteen years of age." Twirling some of his hair, near watches as Hannah stops to say something to Naruto.

"Who asked you!" Mello stomps off, and Near takes one final look before retreating back into the room.

"YAY SWIMMING!" Naruto shouts as he was told the next day that the whole orphanage would be going out on a trip to a nearby beach front. Hannah pushed some of her hair back and smiled too. After a few moments of calming Naruto down, the two head down for breakfast before they get ready.

Hannah sighed at the small selection of food they called breakfast and took some nameless cereal and orange juice.

"Hey, it's that kid we ran into yesterday! But, he's sitting all alone." Naruto looks out to a table completely bare except for the one boy who sat there in white clothing with a distant expression. It almost looked as if his toast were telling him something VERY interesting and concerning.

"Heh, maybe we should join him, so he isn't so alone." Hannah barely gets that out of her mouth as Naruto grabs her arm and starts over to the table. Near looks up and notices the two of them, but doesn't move.

"Hey, why are you sitting all alone? You would think you'd be really popular considering you're number one around here." Near flicks his gaze to Hannah, who was trying to pull her cereal of her shirt. She looks back, feeling his gaze on her and smiles politely.

"I don't particularly care for large groups, and everyone has become accustomed to that." Looking back to Naruto, Near notices his expression changed to a solemn one. Although he hadn't known Naruto, well, at all, Near felt as though this were not something normal with the blond.

"Do you mind if, we, sit with you? Being new, you seem relatively nice and the two of us are in need of a few friends." Hannah looks with a slight smile in the corners of her mouth, but mostly just seemed a little depressed. Even still, Hannah wasn't quite over having to leave L, and she tried her hardest to keep it hidden, but Naruto knew.

"I suppose, I can't exactly stop you, now can I?" Near turns back to his food and Naruto walks around to sit across from him while Hannah pulls up a seat on his right.

"So, are you excited about getting to go to the beach? I haven't gone swimming in forever!" Naruto tries to make conversation as Hannah silently eats.

"I don't plan to go." Near's answer was simple enough, but Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Not going! But why?" Naruto was shocked, as far as he knew, everyone liked the beach. He looks to Hannah, who is still eating, for guidance.

"I'm not involved in this conversation."

"There would be noting for me to do. I don't like swimming and I can't sit around and do nothing while everyone else enjoys themselves." Shoving his toast around on his plate, Near apathetically stares as Naruto stands up.

"Nothing to do! There's plenty to do at the beach even if you can't swim! You can talk to people, dig in the sand, play with a beach ball-"

"Are you gonna sing?" Hannah looks up, smirking. It was a common saying that L had used whenever Hannah said a long string of inspiring things. Naruto playfully glares at her.

"No, I am not going to sing." Sitting down he huffs and looks back up. "Besides, you're a hell of a lot better than I am anyway." That one got a reaction. Hannah turns rigid and light red colors her cheeks. Naruto chuckles. "When you sang happy birthday to me, I was taken." Naruto jokes, but Hannah desperately hopes no one heard that.

"oh really? I wouldn't have guessed you could sing." Near turns to Hannah, who immediately starts blushing more at the sudden attention, and stares her down.

"W-well, i-it's more like a, like a, hobby. I don't do it very often." Hannah absentmindedly itches the back of her neck in a nervous fashion.

"Even so, I hadn't expected." Turning back Near stared down at his food. Hannah glared daggers at Naruto and Naruto held in a laughing fit. _Great, _Hannah thinks to herself. _Just great, Naruto's made an ass of both of us._

Hannah was shocked that Near had even bothered to come. There was no indication earlier of any reason why he would come, but last minute he changes his mind and boards the bus. He sat alone in a seat across the aisle from Hannah and Naruto and both constantly looked over. He was dressed in the same kind of white shirt as ever, but had somehow been convinced to wear white swim short instead of pants. He didn't look happy as he stared out the window. Hannah reached around to her back to fix the crossing straps of the light blue swimsuit she was wearing under her white shirt and jean shorts. She had also somehow been convinced to wear Naruto's orange jacket. (How, she was not entirely sure) Naruto sat and fiddled with swinging his sandal around to entertain himself. His swim shorts were dark green and he wore a light button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. And the front was open and showed his mesh like undershirt, which he arrived in along with his regular orange clothing. Once they stopped, and everyone exited the bus, Hannah looks around for Near. She wanted to explain what happened yesterday, and make sure that there would be no hard feeling between the two of them. She found him sitting in a remote area of the beach, among a fallen log, poking around in the sand with a stick he had found. Hannah shuffles over and sits down next to him. He looks to acknowledge her presence, but goes back to his poking.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Hannah was almost shocked to hear him speak to her.

"Y-yeah, a relatively nice temperature."

"A little warm for a jacket, though."

"I suppose, but Naruto wanted to be able to spot me." Hannah looks down to the water where she could already see Naruto swimming through the water. As he resurfaced, he waved at her. Hannah smiled and waved back.

"So the two of you are, close."

"Well, yeah. We've been living together for a while, and not having much else to do, or anyone else to really talk to, we kind of relied on each other."

"He's a little loud. Doesn't that get a little, annoying sometimes?"

"I guess, but I'm sort of a loud person too, once you know me better. I'm usually uncharacteristically quiet when it comes to new people."

"I see." He hadn't once looked up from the sand, but Hannah didn't really care. She lifted her face to catch the light breeze as it took some of her hair and made it dance behind her back.

"Any way, the point of me coming over here, was that I wanted to apologize for any misunderstanding yesterday. I'm sorry if my knowledge was a bit surprising, considering I had only been around for two hours. An hour and a half of which was used in explanations and introductions. I would love to explain everything, but if it doesn't matter to you, I can leave you alone."

"We seem to have plenty of time, so you can explain if you don't mind."

"…Can you promise me something first?" Near looks up to her as she gulps, but attempts to smile. "Can you promise me that you won't repeat anything to anyone else?"

"I can…"

"Great, so, I guess it started when-" And that was all it took, within seconds, Hannah gave the story exactly like she had to L. She left out who they had been staying with when she explained where they had been, so it wouldn't affect Nears judgment on her. It almost felt good to get it off her chest again, and as she looked at Near while he listened, she no longer saw him as a stranger, but as an almost friend. An acquaintance, so to speak. He was silent the entire time, but Hannah knew he was listening intently, trying to fully understand what had been laid in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I promise I will try to update whenever I can, but I got a random BURST of ideas just recently, where as before, I had nothing. T^T But R&amp;R's always welcome, and suggestions are appriciated as well. If there's something you want to see, or you think should happen, let me know. I might use it. XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay, long time I know. But my work shecdual has been hectic._**

* * *

><p>Hannah was nervous as Near was silently thinking over what she had told him. There was always the chance he wouldn't believe her, and he would think that she was crazy, insane even. But, after some time he looks up to her and responds in monotone.<p>

"I believe you."

"Just like that? You don't need any proof!" Hannah was surprised at how easy that had been, she had expected him to ask questions and seriously doubt her until he was provided proof. But it didn't happen, he simply shook his head.

"You seem like a very honest girl, and you didn't tell everyone. By safely assuming that you plan to keep your origins quiet, and this odd story hasn't found its way, and won't find its way around the whole orphanage, it seems highly likely that you've told me the truth. Your current knowledge level also adds to the percentage of your honesty."

"…You're so analytical! Don't you ever take things figuratively! While my story _is_ true, you didn't seem to take into consideration the fact that I may be spreading this one by one. But I suppose, you may have disproved that by taking into account that I came to you first. But then again, how you know that I came to you first?"

"I wouldn't, and that, Hannah, is what we call taking a leap of faith." Near's face stayed emotionless, but his eyes had a slight smile to them, almost as if he was enjoying Hannah's presence slightly.

"Heh, I suppose I may have over looked the fact that _you_ may, very rarely, assume." Hannah smiled a bit. It almost seemed as if, slowly(and rather awkwardly) the two of them were becoming friends.

"I'm just slightly more intelligent, if I'm going to be L's successor, I have to be good at analyzing."

"Yeah, if." Hannah says the word under her breath, Near catches it. Hannah changes the subject abruptly, so they now talk about the Kira case. However, not in much detail. Hannah tried to be careful what she let out, but Near seemed to know a good deal anyhow. They had a great conversation until Naruto ran up to Hannah.

"Hannah come on, you have to swim!" His smile was intoxicating and Hannah smiled too.

"I don't really want to. I've never really cared for swimming and if I leave, who will Near talk to?"

"I'll be fine, I don't mind the solitude." Near looks back to the sand and Hannah effortlessly shoots him a look. It basically said, 'you couldn't help me out this once?', but he didn't see it.

"Come on, please!" Naruto kneels down and stares right at Hannah, and Hannah tries to stay firm against his _really_ sparkly blue eyes that were beckoning, no, _begging_ her to go with him.

"I don't really like swimming, or water, really, for that matter."

"It's just because you can't swim, isn't it?" Naruto looks at Hannah a bit disappointed, as if she couldn't, but she just didn't want to tell him.

"I CAN SO!" Hannah jumps up and the jacket falls off her shoulders. Naruto stands up too and smiles.

"Great!" He moves fast and flips Hannah over his shoulder and Near looks up to see what was going on. Hannah blindly reaches out as Naruto turns around and catches grip of Nears shirt and doesn't let go.

"Can you please release my shirt?" Near follows behind reluctantly as Naruto carries Hannah.

"No way, not until he puts me down!" Almost as if giving up Naruto slides Hannah off his shoulder and she lets go of Nears shirt.

"Thank you." Hannah brushes out the wrinkles and looks back to Near who looked somewhat concerned and Naruto who was smiling ear to ear. "What?" Naruto grabs Hannah by the shoulders and shoves her backwards off the small pier and into the water. Hannah holds her breath as she goes under and grabs onto the first solid thing she feels. Coming above the water, she keeps her eyes closed tight and holds onto whatever she had grabbed. She can hear Naruto's laughter from the pier and tries to catch her breath.

"Hey, let go of me!" She can feel shaking as whatever she had grabbed tried to get her to let go, but she held firm.

"No! You're going to walk up to the beach with me so I can get out and slaughter that idiot!" She can hear as the person she grabbed huffs.

"Come on Mells, it's kind of funny."

"It is not! I've got some chick clinging to me and making demands! This is the same one that insulted me!"

"I didn't insult you!" Hannah slams her eyes open and looks directly at Mello who was glaring back at her. She gazed over to Matt, who saluted her indifferently and half smiled.

"What up, shortcake?" _So he came up with a nickname for me, Great._ Hannah thought to herself, though it didn't bother her much.

"You did so! Now get off!" Mello tried to shake Hannah off again, but she just held on tighter.

"I did not." Hannah practically whispered it and she hid her face in her arms so no one could see her lip quiver as she felt alone again. "Can you please just walk me up to the beach?"

"Why can't you go yourself!"

"Mells! Don't be so mean, Roger said you had to be more polite, remember?" Matt looked at Mello and looks back to Hannah. His gaze became softer when he looked at her, noticing her change in attitude.

"Because, I don't want to." Hannah holds onto Mello who, after another look from Matt, reluctantly walked up the beach and set Hannah down on the sand. Hannah wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Thank you." She didn't look up and said the words quickly, but you could still hear her voice crack from the crying. She walked away quickly almost running and others just watched her, and wondered. Naruto ran after her, understanding something was wrong.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Naruto finally caught up to Hannah and she jerked out of his grasp and looked away so he couldn't see her face.

"Just go have fun! I want to be alone!"

"I can't fun if I know you're not having fun. What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine. Just, go." Hannah kneels down to the ground and pulls her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Hannah, you shouldn't deal with this alone. What's wrong?" Naruto sits down next to Hannah and sets a hand on her shoulder. She sniffles again, and lets out a weak whimper.

"I just miss Ryuzaki-kun so much!" Hannah begins to cry harder and turns to draw Naruto closer. She cries for a little bit into his chest. Naruto holds her and tries to comfort her while she cries.

"I know. I bet you anything, L-san feels really alone too."

"I mean, we have no friends but each other here!" Hannah continues to cry, while Naruto tries to stay calm himself. Although, on the inside, Naruto was crying as well.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, Mells. You saw it too, she was upset. The least you can do is apologize for possibly hurting her feelings." Matt was desperately trying to convince Mello to see if Hannah was alright.

"No, the least I could do is nothing. And that is exactly what I plan to do. And what up with the 'shortcake' thing!"

"She's a lot shorter than me and she's really not so bad if you talk to her."

"Whatever. So now you're siding with her, fantastic."

"I am not siding with her! You don't know anything about her, but you're assuming the worst. That isn't really fair."

"If you're gonna whine about it, fine. I'll go apologize, but that's it! I will not hug her, or do anything like that, got it?" Matt nods and Mello turns to walk out of the water. Matt smiles victoriously and follows him. Once they find Naruto and Hannah Mello stops when he overhears what they're talking about.

"I just miss Ryuzaki-kun so much!"

"I know. I bet you anything, L-san feels really alone too." _L! Why would they be talking about L!_

"I mean, we have no friends but each other here!"

"I know, but it's not exactly like L has much of anyone either."

"And, I guess it was stupid, but I almost thought Mello and Matt would be a bit nicer to us." Mello Thinks about these words and almost feels, bad. It was a little different, but this guilt hurt.

Matt looked to Mello, who was frowning and obviously feeling guilty.

"Shortcake!" Matt walked past Mello and sat next to Hannah smiling at her. Hannah looked at him, utterly confused and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Matt?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Hannah sniffles and laughs. "I just let some old memories get to me again. I thought I was fine, but I guess I wasn't."

"I, overheard." Matt almost debated admitting he had eavesdropped. But he felt really stupid after witnessing Naruto and Hannah's reactions. Both sat rigid and didn't know what to say. Naruto leaned over to Hannah and whispered something.

"MELLO!" Matt chuckled at Hannah whipped around to face Mello, who seemed afraid that he had been caught. "get over here." Hannah smiled and pointed to the sand next to Matt. Mello eventually walks over and sits next to Matt, avoiding eye contact with Hannah.

"I-I'm sorry. If I hurt your feelings, that is."

"It wasn't your fault. I, just miss him." Hannah tries to smile but just curls into her knees.

"…You know L, don't you?" Mello looked sideways at Hannah who just sighed and shook her head smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Hannah just gets this distant look, as if remembering something. "Naruto and I both."

"How?" Mello looked to Hannah.

"It just, kind of happened. We were under his care, considering our story, and my, knowledge. Hm, I the cat's out of the bag already, so as long as you won't tell anyone else, I'll tell you what few people know."

Both Matt and Mello nod and Hannah leans into Naruto, who had been quiet thinking. "So, it started in my room…" And Hannah went through the story once again, this time, including who they had been staying with, but leaving out much info about the great detective. Matt and Mello both nod in understanding occasionally, but stay mostly quiet. "And don't even try to get out information about the case or L from me, because that wouldn't be fair to Near. He doesn't know who we were staying with, just where we came from."

"You told HIM!" Mello seems outraged, but Hannah just nods.

"It seemed needed."

"oh boy." Matt just sighed and braced for Mello's impact.

(ELSEWHERE)

L sat next to Light, who diligently worked at typing up something next to him. But L was least concerned in work, and even more concerned about the two teenagers he had sent off. _I wonder if they're alright? Maybe I should contact them this evening. What if they've forgotten about me! No, that wouldn't happen. Do they miss me? Do-do I miss them? Well of course I do, Hannah's information was very helpful. But, I'm not even concerned about work right now, so… what does that mean!_

"Ryuzaki-san, you seem distracted." L looked over to Light who was staring at him confused.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun, I was working through some details."

"…It's them again, isn't it?"

"Would you please explain exactly to whom you refer when you say 'them'?" L was more or less monotone, but there was a small amount of annoyance.

"Those two kids, most everyone has noticed you seem more distant lately, and you don't seem to eat as many sweets as of recently."

"…Light-kun shouldn't worry about such trivial matters. Light-kun is still suspected, and his percentage has raised by two percent." Light sighed but turned back to his work.

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

(ELSEWHERE)

Hannah lay on the bed and closed her eyes thinking about the day. Her, Mello, and Matt weren't best friends, but they were better off than when they started. Naruto practiced kage bunshin so he wouldn't get rusty and tried to control his chakra. Neither really paid attention to the other and after a few more minutes of silence, Hannah stood up and walked to the desk. She sat down and opened the laptop L had given them so he could contact them if needed. She navigated her way onto the internet and started to look for anything interesting as far as Kira went. There wasn't a lot that had been released to the public, but the attack on Sakura TV was on at least three different sites. It turned out L wasn't the only one who seemed to think this Kira wasn't the same. Naruto walked over to see what Hannah was doing, but got bored. Hannah eventually got up to get a drink and Naruto sat down to end up looking at funny kitten pictures. Hannah walked back in and looked at the screen. She sighed and then looked better at the screen.

"Naruto, what's that?" She pointed to the corner of the bottom of the screen, where something was flashing.

"Hm? Oh, something came up saying, som'n som'nsom'n wants to chat, or, something like that. I just minimized it."

"You idiot!" Hannah shoves Naruto out of the chair and immediately opens the blinking link. She rolls down the volume so no one else can hear.

"oh, finally. I've been waiting for ten minutes you two."

"I'm sorry! I had to go somewhere and Naruto completely ignored the request. Knowing you, this is all super protected and stuff and he was looking at cat pictures of all things!"

"I understand. So how are you adjusting to your new environment?"

"Fine, I suppose. We have a few acquaintances, but so far it's mainly just us two."

"I see."

"…" Hannah can't think of anything to say. Naruto pulls himself off the floor.

"Hannah cried today."

"…Oh? Why was that?"

"It was nothing!" Hannah slides lower in the seat and looks away from the screen.

"She still isn't quite over having to start over. It was alright, I was there." Naruto gives a victorious smile.

"So, to summarize, there was a slight problem, but it's fixed now?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. So I assume you called to ask about our deal, so-"

"Oh, right. Yes, that would be beneficial, but I had completely forgotten."

"Oh…"

"Hannah, Naruto… Stay safe. Please."

"We will. I suppose now may be a good time to tell you that I've been putting of looking for a solution of how to get us back, until after the case is finished." Hannah wasn't sure if this would be well received or not. But she felt she deserved to tell him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R PLZ and I will attempt to try harder next time! <strong>_

_**~Kit**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! This is Kai! Umm, I'm filling in for Kitsune! (She probobly gonna kill me for telling you all this ^^") Well, she is busy and was upset she couldn't post this, so I'm doing it for her! Um... She has a message and a squabble she wants me to put for you all, so here it is~!**

**Message: Hey! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO Sowwy! TT3TT I don't deserve the awesome people that read this! But those that stick with me, I wuv y'all! I DO! **

**Squabble:**

**Hanna: Mells! You ate my ice cream! :(**

**Mello: I did not!**

**Matt: *plays on the DS***

**Hanna: You are SOOOO lying!**

**Mello: Am not!**

**L: Mello, why is there chocolate on your face****?**

**Mello: I eat chocolate ever day!**

**Hanna: But you ate my ice cream too!**

**Mello: No I didn't!**

**Near: *looks up, then looks back down and continues playing with a transformer***

**Light: *thinks in head " I, god, order you to SHUT THE H*** UP!***

**Lelouch(from code geass): Hey! Thats mine!**

**Itachi: Shut up, you're not even in this anime/fanfiction...**

**Lelouch: Either are you!**

**Itachi: You're right *walks away with Lelouch following him, both looking a bit sad***

**Naruto: Kai screwd with the script thingy for the squabble, didn't she -.-**

**Kai: *has chocolate ice cream all over her face*No...Yeah **

**Kitsune: You ate Hanna's ice cream again, didn't you... -.-**

**Kai: Hey, as long as I'm not getting in trouble, I don't care.**

**Kitsune, Kai, and Naruto: Poor Mello...**

***In the background you see Mello being beat with his chocolate bar by Hanna. Mello pleading that he didn't eat it. Matt playing his game and not paying attention. L trying to save Mello's life, and Near... well playing with his transformer.**

"…" There was an uneasy silence and it was all Hannah could do to not bite her lip or her fingernails out of anxiety. Naruto didn't seem to pay attention to Hannah or L, but instead was deep in thought.

"I understand. I had been putting that aside as well for a later date, and it had been wearing on my mind in an uneasy manner. I feel better now that I know I was not the only one." Hannah smiled and let out a sigh of relief. The three continued to speak for another half hour or so, catching up, and essentially just talking. After a while Hannah closed the computer and stretched before standing to crawl into her bed. Naruto followed suit, still a bit distant, but not deep enough into thought to affect his actions terribly. Hannah sighed and flipped over to stare at the wall. She was a bit concerned about what was going to happen next, but she tried to push it out of her thoughts. But, it wouldn't go. She fell asleep still a bit worried, but not enough to keep her awake.

It was nearly 1 in the morning, and Hannah thought she heard something, but she ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. She fell back asleep and that was that, until morning. Hannah woke up the next day and yawned. Rubbing her eyes she got out of bed and felt cooler than she had expected. She looked down and stood shocked when her legs were bare when she swore she had gone to bed with pajama bottoms on. Trying to think things through she looked up, Naruto was still asleep, and one thing passed through her mind.

"Mello." Hannah stalked out of the room and through the halls in only a t-shirt and her underwear, fuming. She was looking for Mello and would not stop until she found him. After asking a few stunned kids where to find him, she swung the door open and stomped over to the bed the chocolate obsessed maniac slept soundly in. She spent no time at all whipping her arm back to create a large smack and a bright red spot.

"God dammit! What was that for?" Mello sat bolt upright and held his cheek. Hannah just glared at him. "are you gonna tell me or just stand there looking ugly!" Hannah pulled back her arm again to threaten another smack, and Mello winced slightly.

"You pervert! You stole my pajama bottoms!"

"I what?"

"YOU, STOLE, MY, PANTS! Do I have to SPELL it for you!" Hannah never stops glaring at Mello and was going to slap him again if he didn't lose that stupid look.

"Oh, I did?"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then why are they laying on your floor!" Hannah points to the ground were the blue and white bottoms lay.

"W-wh" Mello stuttered having no real clue why or how they got there. Hannah pulled back and laid a slap across the other cheek. Naruto skidded to a halt outside the door and sprinted in. He took note of Mello who was rubbing both cheeks and the, bottomless, and royally pissed Hannah. Naruto made a split second decision and scooped Hannah up princess style and ran out of the room. Mello looked over to the other side of the room where Matt still slept. Mello got out of bed to walk over and shook Matt awake. Matt rolled over and stared at him sleepily.

"What happened to your face?"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT!" Matt reached up to pull out a pair of ear buds.

"What'd you say?" Mello only growled under his breath as he stalked over to the door muttering, 'heinous bitch' and 'ow'.

"Was that really needed?" Naruto set Hannah down and she simply glared at him as well.

"He STOLE my PANTS!" Hannah simply gave off a dangerous aura.

"Did you really haveta' slap him? TWICE!"

"You know, logic has a brother. His name is SHUT THE HELL UP! I have to make Mello pay for what he's done. But how." Hannah pondered this for a second.

"Hannah, where are your pajama bottoms?" Hannah whipped around to see "L" on the screen She turned bright red.

"Okay, I'm sure I know what you're thinking, but it's not what it looks like."

"Interesting choice of underwear color…" There was a loud smack and whining along with a few people yelling.

"L, wh-who's with you?" Hannah flushed bright red and Naruto did as well, but looked away from the screen.

"I regret to inform you this, but the entire task force is currently on video chat with you. And, although you cannot see us, we can, um, see you. More than necessary." At least L tried to be discreet about Hannah's absence of clothing.

"Ehem, right. I'll, take care of that." Hannah quickly pulled out some loose jeans and threw them on. "S-So, what's new?" Hannah sat down at the desk and leaned on her elbows.

"Yeah, what's up, 'ttebayo?" Naruto looks over Hannah's shoulder. For the next hour the task force speaks to Hannah and Naruto. Once goodbyes have been said, Hannah closes the laptop and turns to Naruto.

"I won't even ask how the laptop I CLOSED last night magically was open to see my butt. So thank you. The whole task force has seen my rufflely blue and orange panties."

"The whole orphanage has seen them too." Hannah growled and then sighed. Walking for the door she stopped in the doorway.

"We have work to do."

It was later in the morning and Matt was sitting in one of the toy rooms playing a videogame. He was so into it, he didn't notice anyone else in the room. He had just finished level nine when the DS shut. Pulling his fingers out and quizzically looking up, he saw Hannah.

"Hey shortcake!"

"Good morning Matt. Matt, I need your help." Hannah didn't smile, the closest she got was a smug line.

"Sure, with what?"

"Where is he keeping it?" Hannah leaned close and her eyes became dangerous slits.

"Who? Keeping what?" Matt leaned back trying to put some distance between the angry girl and himself. He didn't get very far before his back hit the wall. Hannah continued to glare at him.

"Mello, and you know what I mean. Don't you?" She spoke through her teeth and suddenly Matt wasn't so sure Hannah was as nice as she seemed.

"I-I don't have any idea what you're getting at. What would Mello be hiding?"

"…Matt, you like video games, don't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"So what would Mello love, as much as you love video games? Hmm?"

"…I don't know where he keeps it…"

"Matt, don't play dumb. You're his roommate for Christ-sakes."

"Hannah, I don't know."

"…You're pretty good with mind games. But have you ever heard the saying, 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'…? Because I have. I am not below dis assembling that precious DS of yours. Now where is it!"

"Hannah, I can't-"

"WHERE, IS, IT!" Hannah grabbed the DS and was ready to pull it away from Matt. His eyes flashed down the DS and back up to the cold eyes of Hannah. He gulped and opened his mouth.

"His bedside table. Third drawer down, under the false bottom." Hannah slowly smiled and soon she laughed. She let go of the DS and set her hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks Matt. Have I ever mentioned how good of a friend you are, or how lucky I am to have you? 'Cause you rock."

"Yeah, yeah, just, please never do that again. Don't jeopardize my baby." Hannah giggled again and kissed two of her fingers before standing and blowing the friendly gesture toward Matt; rushing out of the room. Matt sighed and opened the DS again. Starting up the next level, he shook his head. "Girls are weird."

"Hannah, what are we doing?" Naruto catches Hannah in the hall. He hadn't gotten much of her plan from earlier.

'You'll see." Hannah smiled evilly and just giggled to herself. Naruto looked at her, concerned.

Mello walked down the hall and almost every kid he found had a chocolate chunk muffin. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted one too. He continued to follow the smell of baking. This scent was defined as such because it was a rare occurrence, and it entailed the oven being on. That was new. He adjusted the sleeves of his shirt and looked around the corner. Taking a whiff it was obvious he was close. Opening his eyes he was none other than Matt. He had a muffin too.

"Matty, where'd you get that?" Mello almost whined as he looked at the warm chocolate melted all over inside the warm muffin.

"The kitchen, Hannah made them. They're _good_ too." Matt continued to watch as Mello thought over why Hannah would make chocolate chunk muffins, and not tell him.

"Thanks." Mello walked past Matt and as he walked down the hall her heard the now clear laughter of both Hannah and Naruto. He peered into the kitchen and they stood in front of the oven, laughing at the batter on Naruto's cheek. Hannah precariously stuck chocolate bits to it and laughed harder. Naruto caught sight of Mello and he stopped laughing.

"Hi Mello." Hannah looked over and gave a devious smile.

"Oh Mells, I thought I would have seen you earlier."

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Baking muffins. Giving them out to the kids. You know… being nice." Hannah smiled slyly and Mello felt wary.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Chocolate…"

"Yes, that is what is in them."

"…" Mello was silent giving this stare that simply asked if she was that stupid.

"Oh! No you aren't allowed to have one of these." Hannah simply shook her head and looked Mello right in the offended eyes.

"Why not!"

"Because."

"That's not fair!"

"It is so. You stole my pants, so I stole something important from you." Hannah moved aside to allow Mello a full view of the empty chocolate bar wrappers. His jaw about hit the ground.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Now Mells…"

"No! THAT WAS PLAIN EVIL!"

"I know…" Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"HEINOUS BITCH! I'LL, I'LL- I'LL TELL!" Hannah almost laughed at this. Who was he going to tell? Any way he looked at it HE would get in trouble for stealing the chocolate from the kitchen.

"Who?"

"…Th-That doesn't matter! I hate you Hannah!" And with that final statement he stormed off. Hannah's smile was replaced with a frown. She just wanted to mess with him, not hurt his feelings. Hannah looked down to her feet and sighed.

"We should pull the muffins out of the oven soon." Hannah turned to address Naruto. Naruto was rummaging around the refrigerator pulling out various things.

"I'll get them out. You take these to Mello, like you planned to do later." Naruto handed Hannah the various things. Nodding Hannah walked out balancing many things.

"Thanks Naruto." Hannah walked down the halls and Naruto turned to the oven.

"H-How hard could it be? You're a ninja, a little oven shouldn't scare you." Naruto swallowed. Hannah had told him to be careful or he could get burned and it would hurt REALLY bad.

Hannah hurried down the halls to Mello's room and kicked the door gently.

"Go away!" Mello shouted from inside. Hannah sighed, and rearranging some things in her arms, she carefully opened the door.

"Mello, I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to make you feel bad. I-I even brought peace offerings!" Hannah tried to smile, but Mello would not face her.

"I don't want _anything, _**you** touched." He was upset. Hannah hufed.

"Fine. I'll just leave with this _chocolate_ pudding pie, these _chocolate_ chip cookies, these **double** _chocolate_ brownies, and this lovely wrapped **half pound** _chocolate_ bar. If you don't want them that is. They were all for you." Hannah turned to the door and Mello cautiously turned around.

"You brought those for me?"

"Yeah… I'm not as cruel as I seem. You give me too much credit." Hannah set the treats down on top of Mello's dresser. She half smiled.

"…What did you do to them?" Mello's eyes narrowed as he studied Hannah. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want them, I'll give them to the other children. It'll make a nice dessert."  
>"No!… It's alright." Mello carefully let down his accusing glare and sat there, watching the floor. Feeling guilty.<p>

"Mells" He wouldn't look up. Hannah grabbed the cookies-they were most available- and crossed to sit next to Mello. "Here, I know you want them. Bad." Looking up he watched as Hannah smiled warmly.

"Why did you make these?"

"I was upset, sure, and I wanted to teach you a lesson. But I'm not heartless. I was just going to make you suffer for a little bit, then make it up to you. These are all yours. I spoke to Roger and told his you were allowed to keep them; it was a gift to you."

"Really?" Mello seemed skeptical. "He agreed to that?"

"I have some influence. I also paid for the extra chocolate myself. With, ehem, L's money." Hannah glanced out of her peripheral to watch Mello's eyes widen in confusion. "Partially his gift too, I suppose. I didn't just flash the whole orphanage; I may have flashed the people he's working with too. I made an extra deal with him that if he gave me some extra money for something special I would apologize formally to each member."

"You sly dog…"Mello almost smiled.

"I prefer the term sly fox, but oh well." Hannah laughed quickly and leaned over to hug mello. "I don't hate you, Mello. I never have."

"Yeah, yeah, get off me. I don't all that sentimental crap." Mello gently shoved Hannah off. "but thanks. I, don't hate you either… That much." Hannah giggled.

"I'll take that." She would have smiled longer had it not been for the cry of pain that came next.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" There was loud hissing and running around. Hannah thought quickly and gasped.

"That idiot!" Running out of the room Hannah ran down the halls to find Naruto in tears holding his hands out in front of him, while the other children watched. Moving through the crowd, Hannah walked up to Naruto and held his wrists.

"Hannah, it hurts!" Naruto managed to get out between sniffles of pain. Hannah sighed.

"You grabbed the pan without oven mitts, didn't you?" Naruto whimpered and nodded. Expecting to be called an idiot Naruto avoided Hannah's gaze. "Come on, Naruto-kun." Hannah led him by the wrists to a bathroom. "Keep the burned side down, and carefully ease them under the water." Naruto nodded and did as he was told. He gasped as the cold water hit the burns but after a little bit it didn't hurt as much.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Everyone can get burned."

"I dropped the muffin tray." Naruto frowned as he watched the cool water flow over his hands.

"I'm not concerned about that. I'm concerned about you. You're the one that got burned." Hannah sighed slowly. Both were completely un aware that they were being observed. Most people started to leave after a while, but a few stayed. One in particular thought up a whole game plan for how to set them straight. Once Hannah shut off the water, he left too.

That night once just about everyone else was asleep, and he had been informed by Naruto himself that he was fine, Matt got out of bed. He crossed over to Mello's bed and shook him awake.

"Mells, will you help me with something?" Matt whispered low, so he wouldn't draw attention. Mello didn't open his eyes.

"With what?"

"I'd like to call it operation valentine." Matt was pretty proud of himself for creating such a good operation name.

"What kind of operation name is that?" Mello whispered back critically. Matt huffed.

"It's the operation name for getting Naruto and Hannah together!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**What's this? A christmas chap after the holiday? Yes... I just finished it... don't judge... PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review or PM I love to hear from all of you and if you wanna make a suggestion for how I can make this better that is even better. ^w^**_

_**I've also learned never to let Kai upload things for me... =.="**_

* * *

><p>Hannah's eyes fluttered open and she stare at the ceiling. She shivered a little and sat up to find that all her sheets and blankets had been thrown off her. In fact they weren't even in the room. Hannah thought for a moment before sighing and swinging out of bed. She quietly crossed to the desk and opened the laptop. Carefully she requested an audience with L and waited for any reply. A short time later as she closed her eyes for a moment, she heard him.<p>

"Hannah? What are you doing up so late?"

"I, can't sleep." Smiling faintly Hannah leans on an elbow.

"So why did you contact me?"

"'Cause you can't sleep either."

"Touché."

"So bring up a topic, what are ya doing?"

"Working on the Kira case. We-"

"A different topic, please." Hannah was sick of talking about Kira. It was all she ever thought about, so talking about it was not what she was looking forward to.

"…Where's Naruto?"

"Still sleeping, like a baby." Hannah glanced over her shoulder at the blond who was curled up under the sheets. She kinda half smiled at how cute it looked. Rolled up in a cuddly ball, like he was, Naruto seemed like Kyuubi's tails were wrapped around him.

"Well, don't wake him, it wouldn't be fair."

"No, no it wouldn't be fair."

"So what have you been doing? What exactly did that extra money I sent for you go to?" Hannah didn't want to tell him every detail, so she paraphrased.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for the kids here, and there weren't enough supplies. So the money went to more supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Oh, you know… supplies." Hannah brushed through the statement quickly, not wanting to spend more time than needed on the subject. She wished L would just drop the question, but she knew he wouldn't.

"What, supplies."

"Just supplies. Nothing in particular."

"Hannah, what did you buy? I want to know now." Hannah could feel the disapproving stare through the picture on the screen. Maybe she couldn't see L, but it was obvious he was in a new level of annoyed monotone.

"…Chocolate…" Hannah looked away from the screen, trying to avoid L's obvious gaze.

"What did you do with the chocolate?"

"…Baked with it…"

"What did you bake?"

"…stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"…Yummy stuff…"

"Desserts?"

"…Yeah…"

"What kind of deserts?"

"…lots…"

"Hannah," Hannah glanced toward the screen and bit her lip, knowing she was annoying him a bit too much. "Stop making me drag answers out of you."

"Just… Some chocolate desserts… for people… and muffins… and stuff." L simply sighed, not getting all the answers he wanted. Finally choosing to focus his abilities on things that were actually relevant, he moved on.

"So have you made any friends?"

"I, guess."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… one calls me shortcake."

"…Why is that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are they nice?"

"I suppose, I don't see why they aren't."

"Well, If you aren't going to give me straight answers, I'm not going to ask pointless questions."

"Sorry, Ryuzaki-kun, I don't wanna go into detail on anything. It wouldn't be fair… you know?" The thing was, Hannah _knew_ that L knew what she meant. She understood that he knew whatever information she let get to him, could affect his opinion of who would be his successor. But what Hannah thought L didn't know, was that his decisions were now being made with the new consideration of her and Naruto's safety. They had grown on the detective, and although he denied all accusations of loving them, he really did. L was making fatherly decisions because he was now responsible for children.

"I understand. I'm going to leave now; you need your sleep."

"Night, Ryuzaki-kun. Love you." Before L could say anything Hannah exited out and closed everything down. Sighing she walked over to the bed Naruto slept in and knelt beside him. For a few moments, she just watches before she reaches up and pokes his cheek, smiling lightly as Naruto stirs a bit and falls back asleep. Hannah stood up and walked to the end of the bed. Crawling up to lay next to her friend she curls up between him and the wall.

"hm? Hannah?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep Naruto." Hannah closes her eyes and whispers.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Where are all your blankets?" Naruto twists his neck to look over to Hannah's bed and took note of the barren mattress.

"I dunno."

"Where'd they go? It's cold out, you should be covered."

"So should you, I'm fine curled up like this, really."

"Just take one blanket."

"I don't want a blanket." After a few seconds, Naruto lifts the blankets up and sets them on top of Hannah. Opening her eyes she looks in his still sleepy ones.

"Quit being so stubborn." Naruto half smiled half smirked Hannah chuckles a bit before accepting that this is how it ends.

"Whatever." As Naruto fell back into sleep Hannah pulled herself closer to him and grabbed an area of his shirt to hold onto. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself before saying what she wanted to say. "Promise me, that you'll still be here in the morning. Please." With those words Hannah settled down to fall asleep, and holding fast to Naruto, sleep took her.

As Hannah woke up the next morning she looked up to find Naruto still asleep and unaware of her. Hannah smiled and carefully got out of bed. She stretched, touching her toes and pulled out some pants and shirt. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. Naruto carefully opened one eye once he was sure she was gone. Sighing he stood up and got out some clothes of his own. Pulling out his signature orange jacket he looked it over a few moments. With that, a white shirt and some jeans he walks down to the other bathroom to change himself.

Walking back down the hall Hannah looks up to see Matt sleepily walking out of his room. Walking quickly she catches up with him and grabs his arm.

"Hey Matt, is it just me or has in gotten really cold really fast?"

"It is December." Matt tries to blink Hannah into focus and yawns at her.

"December." Hannah whispers to herself, thinking for a moment. "What day in December?"

"Eleventh, why?"

"…No reason. Only fourteen days to go." Hannah kind of laughs to herself.

"Until what?" Hannah looks at the boy as if he must be joking.

"Until what? That's funny, Matt."

"… The twenty-fifth…?"

"Christmas! Matt, fourteen days until Christmas!" Hannah didn't understand why Matt didn't get it. They celebrated Christmas all over, didn't they? At least somehow, or some holiday, didn't they?

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. I guess it's been a few years, I forgot."

"Forgot Christmas?"

"Yeah, it doesn't get celebrated much, at least it hasn't in a while. Some people don't even acknowledge it as a holiday, just the twenty-fifth."

"…No Christmas… …?" Hannah thought to herself quickly before rushing off. She flew down the halls and stumbled into her room, catching the attention of Naruto who was making a shadow clone. He immediately dropped what he was doing and watched as Hannah climbed onto the computer and tried to get L. She muttered things like, 'hurry up' and 'answer it you insomniac, I know you aren't sleeping.' 'what's taking so long' before it finally showed that the request was dropped. She closed everything and threw herself onto her bed and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, 'ttebayo?"

"How can they not Celebrate Christmas!" Hannah sat up and looked right at Naruto.

"…What's, Christmas?" Naruto tipped his head to the side and looked sincerely confused. Hannah contemplated this for a moment before sighing.

"That's right, no Christmas in Konoha either. Christmas is,… It's kind of like,… I guess… It's holiday, okay? And, there's a tree, and,… and baby Jesus!"

"So, it's a holiday about trees and a baby…? That doesn't seem like a very good holiday."

"No, it isn't about trees and babies! It's, complex. The best way to explain it, is a time of being with those around you. There's always an unexplainable good feeling you get. You do nice things for other people, and give gifts and celebrate the birth of Jesus." Hannah looked for any understanding in Naruto's eyes. There was nothing.

"What's so great about this baby? You said, Jesus, like three times."

"Jesus was the son of- I'm not going into a Catholicism lesson! All you need to know is he was important and Christmas is his birthday. You also have to know about Santa Clause."

"Who's that?"

"He's… Well… you know. Making a list checking it twice. Gonna find out if you're naughty or nice… Sees you when you're sleeping, knows when you're awake."

"This Santa guy sounds like a creep…" Naruto had an honest expression on his face and Hannah just stared at him for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure if I should laugh at your cluelessness, or bury my face in my hands because you just called Saint Nicholas a pedophile. So I'll just do a little of both." Hannah chuckled and pulled her hands up to cover her face in a face palm.

"Who's Saint Nicholas!"

"He's Santa Clause!"

"Okay, are you going to test me on this because I'm not catching anything!"

"No, I'm not going to test you. Just… just follow me to the kitchen."

"Why?" Naruto was being pulled out of the room by his wrist and Hannah looked back to smile at him.

"We're gonna bake some holiday cookies and practice some Christmas carols. This place is long overdue for a holly Jolly Christmas."

Hannah raced down the halls and dragged Naruto with her. Once in the kitchen she runs through all the things she's going to need. Once all the ingredients are gathered, she preheats the oven and starts mixing the ingredients together.

Passing by the kitchen, Near glances in to find Naruto and Hannah. Standing in the doorway he observes as Hannah mixes and measures from memory. AS he watches her he wonders what she's doing. Naruto looks over her shoulder and mumbles questions every now and again, but mainly watches. At a closer listen, Hannah was was humming. The songs sounded familiar, but The snow white boy couldn't place where he'd heard them. As he contemplated this, trying to figure it out, he hadn't paid attention to what was going on around him. A few other children rushed past him and bumped him, causing him to lose his balance and stumble forward. Hannah turned around to look at the boy. Warm hazel-green eyes met his and she smiled.

"Wanna help make some cookies?" Naruto looked expectantly toward him and before Near had even realized what he was doing, he nodded. Why was she baking cookies though? Was there something he missed?

"What type of cookies are they?" Near looked over from Hannah's right and saw the bowl of creamy white, cookie dough? It looked like a pile of flour in a bowl, but as she continued to mix it, it started looking more like dough.

"Cut out cookies! Don't worry it'll be fun, I've already found everything!" Near continued to look on as Hannah sprinkled flour all over the counter top and reached in to pull out the dough mass with her hands. It stayed all in one piece. The flour's doing, no doubt. Absently and curiously, Near went to reach for it and with lightning fast reflexes, Hannah smacked his hand away. "You have to _wash_ _your hands_ first." It should have been the most elementary thing in the world, and yet, Near, the top of the class genius, Near,… just nodded dumbly. Rolling up his sleeves, walking to the sink and turning the water on, he vigorously scrubbed his hands so the girl would have nothing to complain about.

"Why are you making cookies, Hannah?"

"It's fun… holiday spirit…" Near looked over his shoulder.

"Holiday,… spirit?" Hannah stopped rolling out the dough and turned to look at the boy. She wore a solemn expression, and pursed her lips. Naruto watched this too, not understanding anything of the 'holiday spirit' himself. Why would the question make her so upset?

"Yeah… Holiday spirit. It's getting closer and closer to Christmas."

"Oh, the date of Jesus Christ's birth. I hadn't forgotten, just simply not understood why you were making cookies for-"

"Near…" Hannah cut him off and without another word, he watched her as she took in a deep breath. "Just shut up, okay?" This may have sounded odd coming from Hannah, for anyone who had just met her. But Near looked at her face, and saw that she was very upset. She was missing something important. She, unlike all the other people here, had family, and she knew how important they were.

"Alright." That was the final word he had on the subject. Near didn't normally get emotional, he didn't normally get involved with other people… But Hannah had made a POINT of socializing with him. She made a POINT of being around him. She even made a point, of respecting his personal space, like some appeared to have trouble with. It didn't bother him in the slightest that Hannah wished for him to be quiet. He was just surprised that she had the guts to say what Near thought whenever someone tried to intrude on him and speak to him about pointless things.

Hannah stood at the counter rolling out and cutting cookies and setting them on cookie trays to bake. There were shapes ranging from Santa faces, to reindeer, to snowmen, and even gingerbread men. Once the lot of dough was almost depleted, Hannah gathered it all in her ever stopping, nimble working and delicate hands and fashioned it into letters. One H. Two N's. Two M's. An R. An L. and a W. stepping back she admired her work. The H was the last letter, and with so little dough left, it looked a bit small.

"Hannah, what are the letters for?" Naruto looked to her and she casually glanced at him before picking up an N and gently holding it out in the palm of her hand.

"Go ahead… eat it." Naruto seemed puzzled by this.

"Whatta you mean? It's not even baked."

"So?"

"So, is it safe?"

"Why not? The only thing you might have to worry about it the egg, and even then the odds are low."

"Actually-"

"Not, Now, Near." Silence. Was it possible that Hannah was the only person who could tell him to shut up, that wouldn't offend him? What was it that made her different from all the other people? There were plenty of nice people in Wammy's, but Hannah was different. She seemed to make friends with everyone.

"Wonderful alliteration, Hannah." Near couldn't see it, but Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled. Naruto carefully took the letter and held it up. The limp dough hung loosely in his figers and with a sigh, he lifted it up and deposited it into him mouth. Chewing it, the look of disgust changed to one of happiness as he took in the sweet taste of the cookie dough.

"Wow, looks gross, tastes good." Hannah smiled and laughed to herself.

Once all the cookies were out of the oven, and cooled, Hannah put them on large plates and walked out with one. Putting the other one in an empty cabinet so no one would see them, Hannah walked out into the halls. Naruto and Near followed, to see what would happen. She boldly walked right up to Mello and Matt's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Mello opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Hannah. He glanced down and saw the cookies.

"Come Mello, sing with me!"

"No."

"Why not, I'm sure you sound lovely."

"I'm not going to sing with you Hannah. Why do have cookies?"

"No singing, no cookies. That's how it's gonna work."

"I bet the cookies suck anyway." Mello crossed his arms over his chest and Hannah broke off a piece of one and stuck it in Mello's mouth. It was obvious he thought it was good. "Okay, fine."

"Bring Matt too." Hannah almost walked away, but she didn't. "oh, and tell anyone else you run into." We're meeting outside. Dress warm."

Within an hour, Hannah was outside with just about everyone in the orphanage. Here were three that were sick, two that were taking care of them, five that weren't allowed outside, and ten that refused to go. Hannah waited patiently. Once everyone was outside and all the little ones had been checked to see that they were properly dressed, Hannah led the way, out the gates and down the street to the very first house. Clearing her throat she smiled. And began.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year." Soon enough, people got the hint, and joined in. There was a wonderful chorus of many voices and the homeowners came to the door and applauded them. Hannah sprinted forward and held out the plate of cookies.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Ms., have a happy holiday." With a sweet smile Hannah made an impression. The caroling continued, and cookies were handed out until there were complaints about the freezing cold, and Hannah headed back, holding children's hands and still singing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Maybe Naruto didn't know any of the songs, but the spirit of the holidays found even him. Once everyone was back, Hannah dragged him off to talk to Roger about the next project, but not before pulling out the rest of the cookies and setting them out, telling everyone that they were welcome to one, whether they went caroling or not. Mello made a point of glaring at her and Hannah, being the tease she is, simply walked over whispered something only Mello could here and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face while stunning him silent with a smile.

Hannah and Naruto spent the rest of the evening setting up, and told people that it was imperative that they avoid coming through the main hallway unless absolutely necessary. Once the clock struck five Hannah declared that everyone should come to see what had happened to the main hall. Every child seemed breath taken. The hall was lit up in colors of many kinds and garlands were strung up on the walls. In the midst of all of this, stood a tall tree, decorated to the top in ornaments and lights, with tinsel hanging from branches like sparkling icicles. Hannah stood back and watched as the faces of children lit up. It may still be fourteen days until Christmas, but she didn't care.

The next two weeks passed quickly. Hannah convinced everyone to go outside and play in the snow, and they did. There were snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels, and rosy cheeks everywhere. She even helped to construct a snow tunnel. Naruto was having a snowball fight with Matt and Mello when suddenly Matt popped up.

"Where's Hannah?"

"Last I saw, she was playing in the massive snow tunnel." Naruto was about to throw another snowball, but stopped when Mello popped up too.

"That tunnel collapsed fifteen minutes ago. She could be stuck under there." Naruto stopped, paled and rushed off. He wildly began digging in the snow, tossing massive amounts of snow out of the way. AS people began to venture back inside for the hot chocolate that was prepared, Naruto didn't notice. His head was buried in the snow heap, digging around looking for Hannah. He didn't hear as footsteps came toward him and cold legs shivered in the wind.

"Looking for something?"

"I can't find Hannah!"

"Naruto, take some hot chocolate, warm up a bit, and then if you can find her." Naruto looked up and when his eyes met the hazel ones that smiled at him, he jumped at her.

"Hannah!" Naruto held onto Hannah until she practically forced him away, and threw off the sweater she was wearing and sighed. She shivered when the cold air hit her. "I'm sorry-!"

"No, it's okay… I always wanted a big hot chocolate stain on my sweater." Hannah giggled to herself and picked up the garment. She folded it up and reached out a cold hand for Naruto. "Come on, you look freezing."

"So do you." As the two walked inside, Matt and Mello high fived as they watched out the window; positive that their plan had been accomplished.

"So far, so good, Mells."

"Don't get your hopes up yet."

"I have a lot more up my sleeve. Don't worry." That evening Matt set up a little thing for Naruto to find. He did, and walked over to Matt carefully holding the bundle.

"Hey, Matt, what's this?" He held out his hand and upon a glance Matt congratulated himself inwardly.

"It's mistletoe…"

"What's it for?"

"Ask Hannah. And be sure to hold it up above your head when you ask, so she can get a good look at it."

"O-kay…" Naruto walked away and Matt smiled.

"I gotta see this." Hannah was in the main hall, fixing some garlands that had fallen down. Naruto walked in as she stepped off the step stool and she smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think, look better now that they're hung back up?" Naruto nodded and turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, what's this for?" He held up the mistletoe according to Matt's directions and Hannah's reaction alone was priceless. She turned red and immediately didn't know what to say.

"N-Naruto put that down!"

"Why?"

"Quickly! Before someone sees!"

"But-"

"Oh Naruto, I see you found Hannah… oh what's this? Mistletoe? Hannah, you know what happens under the mistletoe don't you?" Hannah turned even redder (if that's possible) and started stumbling for an answer. Matt Leaned over to Naruto and whispered something. "Kiss her." Naruto's expression was priceless. He regretted his actions now, and turned red as well. After a few moments, Naruto composed himself and went to say something. He didn't get the chance because Hannah kissed him on the cheek and then ran off shouting back that there was something she had to do, that she just remembered. Naruto blinked and raised his hand to his cheek. She… kissed him. Matt smirked and walked off leaving Naruto to wonder about what had just happened. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto walked back to the room and sat on his bed. Hannah had said something to him this morning… and he remembered just now. It was Christmas eve.

The next morning Hannah and Naruto woke up bright and early. They gathered the troops and woke everyone explaining that they wouldn't want to miss Hannah's final present. Once everyone was gathered in the main hall, Hannah shushed them all and turned to Roger. With a nod she opened the laptop, turned on the device, requested to speak with L, and soon enough, she was granted. She adjusted her Santa hat and as her and Naruto waited for L to show up she took a deep breath.

"Hannah, Naruto, how are you two?"

"Merry Christmas L…"

"Ah yes… … Christmas…"

"L, is it alright if we introduce you to some friends of ours?" Naruto smiled and L stumbled for words.

"I-I- suppose so." Hannah smiled and turned the laptop around so L could see all the smiling faces of the children. With a clap, the children belted out a wondrous greeting.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, L!" Taken aback, L was silent for a few moments.

"Merry Christmas, children. How are all of you?" One little boy stood up and with a huge smile shouted.

"Thanks to Hannah, we all got the best present ever!"

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Christmas!" Hannah blinked. Had she really made all these children happy? It just hit her. They were smiling, because of her.

"I can believe that." Hannah blushed as this was said. She didn't know she had done all this, she just… did what she thought was right. And thanks to that… everyone was happy. Yes, everyone… even Mello.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow. reveiw plz! i wanna know what you think<em>**


End file.
